


The Heart of Everything

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Elves, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Songfic, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Die Dunkelelfen Gabriel und Judas sind Kopfgeldjäger. Doch ihre Beute sind nicht nur Kriminelle. Sie machen auf größere Beute Jagd: Dämonen. Als sie mit einer Gruppe anderer Kopfgeldjäger das Tor zur Hölle selbst angreifen, haben sie sich in ihrer Selbstüberschätzung übernommen. Und es hat furchtbare Folgen für sie. [The Heart of Everything - Within Temptation]





	1. The Howling

**Author's Note:**

> Die Texte dieser Geschichte basieren auf einem Projekt, bei dem man zu jeder Liedzeile eines Liedes ein Drabble schreibt. Ich musste es natürlich übertreiben und gleich ein ganzes Album nehmen ...  
> Die Überschriften sämtlicher Kapitel sind demnach copyrighted von Within Temptation. Ich entnahm sie des Booklets zum Album The Hearth of Everything.

**The Howling: We’ve been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now**

Wahrscheinlich war es eine sehr dumme Idee gewesen, das Tor zur Hölle aus nächster Nähe inspizieren zu wollen. Anfänglich war es ihnen natürlich als das Schlaueste der Welt erschienen, mit einigen anderen Dunkelelfen ihres Clans hierher zu gehen, um den Feind aus nächster Nähe zu sehen. Judas hatte vorgeschlagen, die Teufelsbrut an der Wurzel auszubrennen, danach hätten sie endlich Ruhe vor ihr.

Dumme Idee, ganz dumme Idee … Judas und Gabriel waren Dämonen- und Kopfgeldjäger ihres Clans der Dunkelelfen, die die etwas speziellere Herausforderung liebten und keine Gefahren scheuten. Doch jetzt sahen sie sich von ihrer Beute in die Enge getrieben.

 

**The Howling: Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives**

Sie hatten sich stark gefühlt, so stark und unbesiegbar. Gabriel und Judas waren eine Einheit, unzertrennliche Weggefährten und so erfolgreich wie kein zweiter auf der Jagd nach Dämonen und anderem Gesindel. War es da nicht nachvollziehbar, dass sie diesen Coup landen wollten? Den Ursprung dieser Plage anzugreifen?

Nur mit wenigen anderen Jägern waren sie ausgezogen, um allen zu beweisen, wie talentiert sie tatsächlich waren. Der Reiz der Gefahr erregte sie ungemein und entflammte immer wieder die Leidenschaft der Jagd. Ja, sie hätten das Höllentor angreifen _müssen_.

Doch nun mussten sie erkennen, dass ihre Eitelkeit sie wohl das Leben kosten könnte.

 

**The Howling: I hear they’re getting closer**

Gabriel und Judas, die großen Jäger, hatten sich verspielt wie noch nie zuvor. Hatten sie wirklich geglaubt, gegen die Höllenmacht bestehen zu können? Und dann waren sie auch noch mit so geringer Verstärkung losgezogen!

Das Höllentor war zu stark bewacht. Aufgrund ihrer geringen Zahl hatten sie die Umgebung nicht genügend beobachten können. Die Kreaturen hatten sie rasch ausgemacht und die Jagd eröffnet. Die Jäger waren zu Gejagten geworden.

Dicht gedrängt wartete die Gruppe in der Nacht, die Waffen bereit. Gabriel sah seine Feinde nicht, doch er konnte ihr Heulen hören. Sie waren da, im Dunkeln, ganz nah.

Konnten sie bestehen?

 

**The Howling: Their howls are sending chills down my spine**

Es lief Gabriel eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Dieses Heulen, es war grässlich, ein Kreischen und Knirschen ohnegleichen. Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er Angst hatte, doch weniger um ihn selbst als um Judas. Noch nie hatte er seinem Gefährten etwas abschlagen können, zu sehr war er ihm verbunden. Nicht einmal diese verrückte Idee hier.

Gabriel musste seinen Gefährten schützen, die anderen waren egal. Nur Judas musste davon kommen, sein Herz, sein geliebter Judas.

Er stellte sich an seine Seite und ergriff seine Hand. Judas drückte die seine beruhigend, doch Gabriel war in keinster Weise beruhigt.

Ein erneutes Heulen, näher nun …

 

**The Howling: And time is running out now**

Wo war der Ausweg aus dieser Situation? Wie sah dieser Weg aus? Es musste doch einen geben!

„Judas“, wisperte Gabriel, damit die anderen Jäger ihn nicht hörten. „Wir müssen fliehen!“

„Nein!“ Das Jagdfieber schien Judas aus seinen dunklen, violetten Augen. „Schon lange hatten wir keine solche Jagd mehr.“

„Es wird noch unsere letzte …“

Judas ging nicht darauf ein. Er leckte sich über die Lippen. Gabriel folgte der Bewegung seiner  Zunge. Diese Lippen nicht mehr küssen zu können … Sein Herz schmerzte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Uns läuft die Zeit davon!“, drängte er.

„Ich will diesen Kampf!“ Tiefe Begierde sprach aus Judas‘ Stimme.

 

**The Howling: They’re comming down the hills from behind**

„Sie kommen!“, rief einer der anderen Jäger aus.

Schweflige Augen leuchteten in der Nacht.

„Dort, die Hügel dort drüben hinab!“

„Gebt Acht, zeigt keine Blöße, sie nutzen jede Schwäche sofort aus!“

Gabriel sah mit Sorge zu seinem Geliebten. Sie beide waren kampferprobt wie niemand sonst, doch nun machte er sich Sorgen, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht übernommen hatten.

Judas … Gabriel kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr immer rational zu denken vermochte, hatte ihn das Jagdfieber erst einmal gepackt. Er musste auf ihn Acht geben! Entschlossen packte er seinen Scimitar fester.

„Kommt nur, ihr elenden Bestien!“

 

**The Howling: When we start killing**

Dieser Kampf würde der herausforderndste seines Lebens werden, das erkannte Gabriel schon sehr bald. Unzählige gelbe Punkte glommen in der Nacht auf, Flammen loderten hoch hinauf in den Himmel. Wie viele mochten es sein? Zehn, zwanzig? Fünfzig? Gar hundert? Auf jeden Fall waren es weitaus mehr Dämonen als Jäger der kleinen Gemeinschaft.

Rasch waren die Jäger umkreist, ein Ausweg nicht mehr gegeben. Gabriel suchte nach ihm, wollte das Offensichtliche noch nicht sehen, doch er musste es sehen. Nun denn, dann würde das Töten eben beginnen müssen. Sie würden schon Wergeld zahlen müssen, wenn sie ihn stellten.

Sollten sie nur kommen!

 

**The Howling: It’s all coming down right now**

Doch wer würde tatsächlich Wergeld zahlen müssen? Die Dämonen oder ihre eigentlichen Jäger? Wer würde sich als stärker erweisen? Überzahl und rohe Gewalt oder List und Waffengeschick?

Es würde sich zeigen.

Mit Gebrüll stürzte sich Gabriel auf die Dämonen. Angriff war schon immer die beste Verteidigung, immer wieder auf’s Neue konnte man diese scheußlichen Bestien damit erschrecken; sie rechneten nie damit, dass ein vermeintlich schwacher Bewohner der mittleren Welt ihnen die Stirn bot, und immer wieder konnte man sie damit verwirren.

Dumme Kreaturen! Elend und hirnlos.

Einen Urschrei ausstoßend schwang Gabriel seinen Scimitar. Mit brutaler Wucht traf er sein Ziel.

 

**The Howling: From the nightmare we’ve created**

Die anderen Jäger waren Gabriels Beispiel gefolgt. Ein wildes Handgemenge entbrannte. Von überall stürzten die Dämonen ohne Sinn und Verstand auf ihre Beute, selbst aus der Luft griffen sie an.

Gabriel sah sich allen möglichen Scheußlichkeiten und Fratzen gegenüber, doch sie schrecken ihn nicht mehr. Erstaunlich, an was man sich alles gewöhnen konnte …

Jeder der Verteidiger sah sich gleich mehreren Angreifern gegenüber, nur wenige waren so geschickt wie Gabriel oder Judas, um sich dem zu erwehren.

Dieser Kampf war mehr ein blutiges Gemetzel denn ein wirklicher Kampf. Die wenigsten hielten lange durch und überlebten die ersten Angriffe.

Doch dann …

Judas!

 

**The Howling: I want to be awakened somehow**

„JUDAS!“, schrie Gabriel panisch. Gerade war Judas doch noch an seiner Seite gewesen. Wo war er hin? Gabriel sah sich hektisch um. Alles war so durcheinander, er konnte ja gar nichts erkennen! Es machte ihn rasend, wie wild schlug er um sich.

Er wusste: Er sollte sich nicht so gehen lassen, und doch konnte er nicht anders. Noch nie war er in einem Kampf so außer sich geraten, doch dieser hier war anders. Stets hatte er sich sicher sein können, dass weder ihm noch Judas etwas Ernstes zustoßen würde, zu groß war ihr Können.

Doch dieses Mal war alles anders.

 

**The Howling: When we start killing it all will be falling down**

Er konnte sich nichts gewiss sein. Gabriel und Judas würden ihr Bestes geben müssen, sie würden wachsam wie nie sein müssen. Doch Gabriel wusste zu gut, wie gern sich Judas im Kampf gehen ließ, wie sehr er sich vom Gefühl des unter seiner Klinge reißenden Fleisches berauschen ließ, vom sein Gesicht hinabrinnenden warmen Blut, vom metallischen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.

Nicht, dass es Gabriel nicht auch so ginge, doch Judas steigerte sich allzu rasch in seinen Rausch hinein.

Vielleicht mochten sie entartet sein, doch so waren sie.

Nun jedoch könnte alles allzu rasch vorbei sein, wenn sie nicht Acht gaben.

 

**The Howling: From the hell that we’re in**

Da hatten sie all die Jahre die Höllenbrut bekämpft und nun doch den Zorn der Hölle auf sich herabbeschworen. Beinahe konnte Gabriel darüber lachen, doch nur beinahe.

Judas! Da! Inmitten einer Gruppe gehörnter Ungeheuer stand er. Mit seinem mächtigen Bastardschwert schlug er beidhändig um sich. Das Blut spritzte von der Klinge.

Gabriel musste einen Moment innehalten und weidete sich an diesem Anblick. Kaum etwas erregte ihn mehr, als Judas im Kampf zu sehen. So elegant, so geschmeidig, so aufreizend.

Doch dann riss er sich zusammen. Er musste kämpfen, er musste seinem Geliebten zur Seite stehen! Ihm durfte einfach nichts geschehen!

 

**The Howling: All we are is fading away**

Die Erregung des Kampfes glitzerte in Judas‘ Augen, Gabriel konnte es von weitem sehen. Doch gleichzeitig konnte er erkennen, wie sein Geliebter bereits aus zahlreichen Wunden blutete. Nicht, dass es Gabriel in irgendeiner Weise besser ergangen wäre, doch im Angesicht des Blutes seines Gefährten waren sein Schmerz und seine Schwäche vergessen.

Es machte ihn rasend, Judas verwundet zu sehen. All seine Vorsätze, mit Verstand in den Kampf zu gehen, waren wie weggefegt. Brüllend stürzte er sich auf die Peiniger. Bluten würden sie, büßen!

„Du hattest Recht!“, hörte er Judas durch seinen Kampfrausch rufen. „Es sind zu viele. Komm, wir fliehen!“

 

**The Howling: We’ve been searching all night long but there’s no trace to be found**

Gabriel und Judas kämpften wie wild geworden, um ihren Feinden zu entkommen. Hinter ihnen schrien ihre Gefährten in Pein und Todesschmerz, doch es kümmerte sie nicht, ob jemand von ihnen überlebte.

„Verräter!“

Ihr Fluchtversuch war bemerkt worden.

„Ihr führtest uns in den Tod!“

Der Dunkelelf endete mit Judas‘ Messer zwischen den Augen.

Sie entkamen irgendwie, den Dämonen entgingen sie jedoch nicht. Eine lange Hatz durch die Nacht entbrannte, die Hügel hinauf und hinab. Das Heulen saß ihnen stets im Nacken. Doch plötzlich war Ruhe. Sie suchten lange, doch mit einem Male schienen alle Spuren wie weggefegt.

Waren sie doch entkommen?

 

**The Howling: It’s like they all have just vanished but I know they’re around**

Es war, als seien die Dämonen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Gabriel konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass dem so sein sollte. Doch das war vorerst nicht wichtig.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er besorgt.

Judas lächelte amüsiert. „Kaum besser als dir, wie’s scheint.“ Er zog ihn zu sich heran. „Was für ein Abenteuer! Das können wir öfters machen, oder?“ Überschwänglich küsste er seinen Gefährten.

Dann konnte es Judas nicht allzu schlecht gehen. Gabriel war erleichtert und erwiderte den Kuss mit leidenschaftlichem Feuer. Sein Judas, sein Geliebter!

Ein Heulen in der Nacht riss sie auseinander.

 

**The Howling: I feel they’re around**

„Sie sind noch da.“

„Wir hätten es wissen müssen“, wisperte Judas. „So leicht hat man es uns noch nie gemacht.“

Sie waren da, das fühlte Gabriel, irgendwo. Wachsam spähte er in die Nacht, die Waffe fest im Griff, jede Nervenfaser, jeder Muskel seines Körpers zum Zerreißen gespannt. Doch er spürte, wie seine Kräfte schwanden. Der Kampf war kurz, doch heftig gewesen. Gabriel war bei weitem nicht ungeschoren davongekommen. Aus zahlreichen Wunden floss das Blut, sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Schmerz, jetzt, wo die Euphorie des Kampfes abgeflaut war.

Ein Schnüffeln und Knurren war ringsumher in der Nacht.

„Sie sind nah.“

 

**The Howling: The sun is rising**

Ein letztes Mal entbrannte der Kampf. Doch ein letztes Mal für wen? Viele Dämonen schienen im Handgemenge erschlagen worden zu sein, doch hatten sie schließlich die verbliebenen Jäger abgeschlachtet und die Verfolgung Gabriels und Judas‘ aufgenommen.

Da waren sie, immer noch ein Dutzend dieser Ausgeburten der Hölle. Allmählich ging die Sonne auf, der Tag brach an. Wie erstaunlich, dass die Bestien nicht flohen. Aber vielleicht würde das Sonnenlicht sie schwächen …

Einer der Dämonen stürzte sich auf Gabriel. Er schlug mit seinem Scimitar zu und zerschmetterte den Schädel des Untieres.

Eine Welle von Zorn und Heulen brach über die Dunkelelfen herein.

 

**The Howling: The screams have gone**

Der Kampf war kurz und heftig. Von allen Seiten stürmten die Unholde auf Gabriel und Judas ein, wild und unkontrolliert und mit brachialer Gewalt. Selbst den beiden Jägern, die doch so talentiert auf ihrem Fachgebiet waren, fiel es schwer, der Lage Herr zu werden.

Doch sie wären nicht sie selbst, wenn sie nicht auch im geschwächten Zustand obsiegen würden. Und schließlich, als die Sonne über den Horizont gestiegen war, war alles vorbei. Gabriel hatte ein Stück seines Ohres eingebüßt, Judas einen Finger, doch sie lebten.

Mit einem Male kehrte Stille ein und das unentwegte Heulen der letzten Stunden verstummte.

Endgültig.

 

**The Howling: Too many have fallen**

Nur ihr Keuchen und Stöhnen zerriss die Stille.

„Das war vielleicht doch nicht ganz ohne“, räumte Judas ein. Er hielt sich den Bauch. Sein zerschrammtes Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und doch grinste er verwegen, wie so oft. Gabriel konnte nicht anders, als dieses Grinsen zu erwidern, während er auf die Knie sank und schwer atmend nach Luft schnappte.

„Die anderen, die uns begleitet haben, sind alle tot, oder?“, sagte er. Es war keine Frage.

Judas zuckte mitleidlos mit den Schultern. „Die Dämonen aber auch.“

„Meinst du nicht, dass der Preis vielleicht nicht doch zu hoch dafür gewesen wäre?“

„Wieso sollte er?“

 

**The Howling: Few still stand tall**

„Mit zehn weiteren zogen wir aus, nur wir kommen zurück“, gab Gabriel zu bedenken. „Man wird reden, man wird fragen.“

Judas winkte ab. „Du solltest mich kennen, mein Lieber“, sagte er, sein Blick war mahnend. „Seit wann interessiert mich, was man redet? Wir machen allein unser Ding.“ Er richtete sich auf und trat zu Gabriel. „Und jetzt lass uns von etwas Anderem reden und uns um deine Wunden kümmern. Ich kann ja nicht zulassen, dass so ein hübsches Gesicht wie deines geschunden wird.“

Er drückte Gabriel einen Kuss auf die Lippen und machte sich dann daran, seine Wunden zu versorgen.

 

**The Howling: Is this the end of what we’ve begun?**

Sie pflegten gegenseitig ihre Wunden, denn es war nötig, dass sie es sogleich taten, an Ort und Stelle. Die Dämonen lagen tot um sie herum, nur noch wenige zuckten schwach, doch verendeten auch sie bald. Stille kehrte in der kahlen Landschaft um sie herum ein.

„Glaubst du, dass das alles war?“, fragte Gabriel.

Judas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bei weitem nicht. Ich glaube, dass die Jagd nun erst begonnen hat.“

„Das schlimmste kann uns also noch bevorstehen …“

„Womöglich. Die Hölle wird es wohl kaum auf sich beruhen lassen, dass wir sie so direkt angriffen.“

Der Jäger war zum Gejagten geworden …

 

**The Howling: Will we remember what we’ve done wrong?**

„Wir sollten davon ausgehen, dass unsere Aktion hier ein übles Nachspiel haben könnte“, schloss Gabriel.

„Denkbar wäre es“, bestätigte Judas. „Wir sollten uns auf alles gefasst machen.“

„Und zusehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden.“

„Doch nicht sofort. Du brauchst Ruhe, ich ebenso. Dummerweise hatte dieser kleine Tanz hier doch einige unangenehme Spuren hinterlassen.“

Stille. Schweigend ihre Wunden leckend saßen sie da und sahen in die Morgendämmerung. Judas holte aus seinem Packen etwas zu Essen heraus.

„Meinst du, wir haben einen Fehler begangen, als wir diesen Schritt wagten?“, fragte Gabriel.

„Nein. Wir machen niemals Fehler.“ Mehr nicht.


	2. What have you done

**What have you done: Would you mind if I hurt you?**

Seit ihrem waghalsigen Unternehmen, das Höllentor höchstselbst anzugreifen, hatte sich etwas zwischen Judas und Gabriel verändert. Gabriel konnte es nicht genau benennen, was es war, doch es fühlte sich nicht gut an. Vielleicht war es sogar nicht einmal etwas zwischen ihnen, sondern allein etwas, das Judas betraf – oder ihn.

Was er wahrnahm, war definitiv, dass sich Judas anders benahm: skrupelloser und kaltherziger als jener Judas, den Gabriel so liebte. Eingehüllt in seinen Egoismus, so erschien er Gabriel.

Zerfraß es Judas so sehr, was beim Höllentor geschehen war? Nahm er da Gabriel überhaupt noch wahr oder war er nur noch Luft?

 

**What have you done: Understand that I need to / Wish that I had other choices / Than to harm the one I love**

Doch eines war Gabriel klar: So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Judas musste aufwachen und sich seinen Geistern stellen. Er konnte nicht ewig davon rennen und sich die vergangenen Ereignisse schön reden.

Und er konnte nicht mehr jeden umbringen, der seiner Realität wiedersprach.

Ja, Gabriel hatte tatenlos zugesehen, als Judas losgezogen war, um einige Dunkelelfen umzubringen, die sie in einer Taverne offen des Verrats angeklagt hatten. Doch damit war  Schluss. Er musste Judas stoppen, auch wenn ihm dabei das Herz blutete. Er bedauerte, dass es so weit gekommen war, das stand außer Frage. Doch hatte er eine andere Wahl?

Nein.

 

**What have you done: What have you done (now)!**

„Warum hast du das getan?!“

Gabriel erinnerte sich an diesen Moment sehr lebhaft, als er die Leichen zu Judas‘ Füßen gesehen hatte.

„Warum hast du sie umgebracht?“

„Sie nannten uns Lügner.“ Judas‘ Stimme war eiskalt.

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher? Es steht fest: Wir haben uns dabei übernommen, und das Ergebnis ist eine Katastrophe.“

Ohne Vorwarnung hatte Judas ausgeholt und zugeschlagen. Schweigend hatte sich Gabriel an die schmerzende Wange gefasst und seinen Gefährten entgeistert angesehen.

Was ging nur im Kopf seines Geliebten vor sich? Gabriel fürchtete um ihn. Doch wie konnte er ihn retten, wenn sein Feind Wahnsinn hieß?

 

**What have you done: I know I’d better stop trying**

Diese Situation bereitete Gabriel schlaflose Nächte. Während Judas friedlich und ahnungslos in seinen Armen entschlummerte, starrte sein Gefährte oft noch stundenlang an die Decke und grübelte.

Doch je mehr er versuchte, sich selbst von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen, desto mehr verhärtete sich dieser Gedanke in ihm. Es war nicht gut, das wusste er selbst, denn er begann an Judas und ihrer Beziehung zueinander zu zweifeln. Doch er konnte nicht anders.

Er musste aufhören! Und doch konnte er es gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht. Er wollte Judas nicht verlieren, nie und nimmer! Und doch würde er es auf die eine oder andere Weise.

 

**What have you done: You know that there’s no denying**

Wie er es drehte und wendete: Entweder war Judas nicht mehr jener Dunkelelf, den er liebte, oder er würde Gabriel in seinem Wahn womöglich auch als Feind seiner Imaginärwelt betrachten. Gab es da überhaupt noch einen Weg zu Judas‘ Rettung?

Und doch konnte nicht verziehen werden, was sein Geliebter getan hatte. Wenn nicht um ihrer beider Willen so doch für all die anderen Dunkelelfen ihres Clans: Judas musste aufwachen.

Ob Judas das auch wusste? War ihm überhaupt noch bewusst, dass er mit diesem Mord eine Grenze überschritten hatte, die er nicht hätte überschreiten dürfen?

Gabriel war sich nicht mehr sicher.

 

**What have you done: I won’t stop mercy on you now**

Auch etwas in ihm hatte sich verändert, das wurde Gabriel nun klar. Aber was? Waren am Ende gar seine Gefühle für Judas erkaltet? Ihm schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Schnell schob er ihn wieder zur Seite. Dieser Gedanke war so schauderhaft, dass er ihn gar nicht erst in Erwägung ziehen wollte.

Oder tat er damit vielleicht doch Unrecht?

Nur eines war er sich sicher: Er konnte Judas nicht mehr nachsehen, was er tat, wie er ihre Clanmitglieder behandelte – und am allerschlimmsten: ihn. Er musste handeln, auch wenn es schwer war, auch wenn er sich ins eigene Fleisch schnitt.

Er musste reden.

 

**What have you done: I know, should stop believing**

Realismus war schwer zu ertragen. Sie war ein böses Ding, das keinen Platz für angenehmes Wunschdenken ließ. Liebliche Unwissenheit! Hin und wieder war der Realismus ihr tödlichster Feind.

Gabriel sah sich in der Wahl zwischen Idealismus und Realismus. Konnte er weiter so leben und die Augen verschließen? Konnte er Judas noch immer so lieben, wie er wollte? Er wollte es, er wollte es mit aller Macht glauben.

Doch er sollte damit lieber aufhören und die Realität sehen. Die Vergangenheit war vorbei und würde nie wiederkehren, so sehr er es auch wünschte.

Der Hölle Rache. War es dies? Es schien so.

 

**What have you done: I know, there’s no retrieving**

Eine Gewissheit hatte er also: Alles, was gewesen war, war vorbei und konnte nicht mehr wiederhergestellt werden. Da blieb nur die Frage, ob Judas geholfen werden konnte.

Gabriel schien es klar zu sein: Sein Liebster konnte die Geschehnisse am Höllentor nicht verarbeiten. Bis jetzt hatten sie nur selten Niederlagen ertragen müssen, doch keine war so katastrophal gewesen wie diese. Judas war in eine Scheinwelt geflohen. Sie war sein Schild gegen seine Gedanken, alles war eine Bedrohung, was diese Welt zum Wanken brachte.

Und Bedrohungen mussten ausgelöscht werden. Deswegen hatte Judas die Dunkelelfen getötet.

Doch das musste aufhören, Judas musste erwachen.

 

**What have you done: I, I’ve been waiting for someone like you**

„Judas …“, wisperte Gabriel in der Schwärze der Nacht.

Judas, bis jetzt an Gabriel geschmiegt schlafend, regte sich leicht und blinzelte verschlafen. Lächelnd kuschelte er sich noch etwas fester an seinen Geliebten.

„Was will mein Liebling von mir?“, raunte er.

Gabriel zwang sich, diese kleinen Verführungsversuche nicht zu beachten. Es war schwer, doch es gelang ihm.

„Du weißt, du bist mein ein und alles“, begann er.

„Ich weiß.“ Judas drückte sich noch etwas fester an ihn.

„Nur mit dir bin ich eins“, setzte Gabriel fort.

Judas ging in die Offensive und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn.

Ah, wie er ihn begehrte!

 

**What have you done: But now you are slipping away… oh**

Pure Lust flutete durch Gabriel. Rasch fügte er an: „Aber etwas steht nun zwischen uns.“

Judas hielt inne. Sein Gesicht war ernst, doch dann lächelte er verlegen. „Ich nenne es deine Hose.“

„Nicht das. Es ist etwas in dir, das sich verändert hat. Etwas, das meine Gefühle … veränderte.“

Judas runzelte die Stirn. „Veränderte? Dein Schwanz spricht eine andere Sprache.“

„Es ist verwirrend“, sprach Gabriel. Es war hart, doch es musste sein. „Was empfindest du noch für mich? Oder bin ich nur Luft?“

Judas packte ihn bei den Schultern. „Das stimmt doch nicht!“

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht.“

 

**What have you done: Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

Judas küsste Gabriel leidenschaftlich. Und Gabriel konnte nicht anders, als den Kuss ebenso zu erwidern und hasste sich dafür.

„Siehst du, ich liebe dich wie eh und je.“ Judas nahm Gabriels Hand und legte sie sich in den Schritt und an sein erregtes Glied. „Fass mich an. Ich will dich noch immer.“

Gabriel zog die Hand weg. „Ist das vielleicht nicht nur noch fleischliches Verlangen anstelle von seelischem, wie es einst zwischen uns war?“

Hatte es vielleicht so weit kommen müssen? Sie beide waren impulsiv, leidenschaftlich und extrovertiert.

War es vielleicht ihr Schicksal, dass es zu diesem Punkt gekommen war?

 

**What have you done: There’s a curse between us, between me and you**

„Seit das mit dem Höllentor passiert ist, veränderst du dich“, packte Gabriel aus. „Ich glaube, du ziehst dich immer mehr in deine Scheinwelt zurück, um die Realität nicht sehen zu müssen.

Judas stieg von seinem Geliebten herab und setzte sich neben ihn auf ihr Bett. „So ist das“, sagte er ernst. „Nun wurdest auch du korrumpiert, _mein eigener Weggefährte_.“

Gabriel setzte sich hastig auf und nahm Judas‘ Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. „Nein, nein! So ist das nicht. Allein deine Wahrnehmung hat sich geändert“, sagte er eindringlich. „Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass das zwischen uns steht. Ich liebe dich doch.“

 

**What have you done: Would you mind if I killed you? / Would you mind if I tried to?**

Judas wand sich aus Gabriels Griff und packte ihn fest bei den Schultern. „Wer hat dir das gesagt? Welches Schwein will sich zwischen uns stellen?“ Er schüttelte ihn. „Ich werde ihn töten!“

Schmerz lag in Gabriels Augen. „Früher warst du nie so schnell mit deinen Waffen“, sagte er nur.

Hatte er Judas längst verloren? Er schien die Realität nicht mehr sehen zu können, seine eigene kleine Welt reduzierte sich auf wenige Dinge: Sie hatten beim Höllentor nicht versagt und Gabriel begehrte er nur noch der fleischlichen Lust wegen. Seine Küsse waren hohl und leer geworden.

Sein Judas war nicht mehr.

 

**What have you done: Cause you have turned into my worst enemy**

„War ich das?“, hielt Judas dagegen. Etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Gabriel schaudern. „Griff ich nicht so schnell zu meinen Waffen? Vielleicht ist es jetzt nötig. Vielleicht müssen wir beide umdenken. Ich jedenfalls habe es getan.“

Er lehnte sich zurück und wirkte seltsam ruhig. Zu ruhig.

„Wir hatten es noch nie leicht“, fuhr er fort. „Schon allein, weil wir nun einmal wir sind. Und weil du mein bist, mein allein.“

Und das machte Gabriel Angst. „Wie du es früher gesagt hast, klang es nicht so bedrängend. Judas, öffne die Augen! Unsere Beziehung geht zugrunde!“

„An was denn? An mir?“

„Ja.“

 

**What have you done: You carry hate that I don’t feel**

Unvermittelt schlug Judas mit der flachen Hand zu. Doch dieses Mal schlug Gabriel zurück.

„Du schlägst mich wie ein Weib?“, konterte er herausfordernd.

„Denn du benimmst dich wie eines.“ Judas‘ Stimme klang zornig. „Was fällt dir ein, zu behaupten, ich würde unsere Beziehung ruinieren. Mit was denn?!“

„Mit dem, was du geworden bist: realitätsfern!“, rief Gabriel aus. „Du siehst nicht, was um dich herum geschieht, du bist dir selbst Zentrum deiner Welt. Du willst nicht einmal sehen. Du _mordest_.“

Judas wollte wieder zuschlagen, doch dieses Mal war Gabriel schneller. Rasch machte er ihn bewegungsunfähig und drückte ihn auf die Bettmatratze.

 

**What have you done: It’s over now**

Judas wand sich, doch sein Gegenüber hielt ihn fest.

„Du hörst mir zu und du hörst gut zu“, sagte Gabriel eindringlich. „Du _musst_ aufhören damit. Stell dich deinen eigenen, inneren Dämonen und bekämpfe sie. Du kannst das, ich glaube an dich.“

Judas schwieg, doch dann begann er zu lachen. „Weißt du, wie du klingst? Gabriel, mein süßer, kleiner Junge, der alles für mich tun würde. Nun ist er zu einem Weltverbesserer geworden!“

Gabriel konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie er ihn diese Worte verletzten. Atemlos ließ er von Judas ab und sah ihn nur entsetzt an.

„Soll es also so enden?“

 

**What have you done: I will not fall, won’t let it go**

„Wer hat denn von einem Ende geredet?“, hielt Judas dagegen. „Nur du. Und allein du musst die Realität sehen: Man missgönnt uns unseren Erfolg und will uns in Verruf bringen. Schon immer wollte man nicht akzeptieren, dass wir das Lager miteinander teilen, und jetzt scheint man etwas gefunden zu haben, das man gegen uns verwenden kann.“

„Ja, unsere Liebe gefiel noch nie“, sagte Gabriel. „Aber das andere … Solche Dinge haben immer einen wahren Kern. Vielleicht bist du ja derjenige, der falsch liegt.“

Judas wirkte regelrecht entsetzt. „Ich liege niemals falsch.“

„Dann öffne deine Augen! Denn ich will dich nicht verlieren.“

 

**What have you done: We will be free when it ends**

„Warum arbeitest du dann gegen mich?“

„Das tu ich doch nicht. Niemals!“

„Du lügst, denn du widersprichst mir.“

„Kann ich nicht einmal offen reden? Ich verspreche dir: Wenn du nur aufwachst, dann wird sicher alles wieder wie früher. Ich werde meinen Judas wieder haben und wieder allein dein sein.“

„Dann geh …“

„Was?“

„Geh, du hast mich richtig gehört. Du willst nicht hören, also will ich dich so lange nicht mehr sehen, bis du verstehst. Also los, verschwinde von hier!“

„Judas, das meinst du nicht ernst  …“                                                             

„Oh doch. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich mich noch vergesse! Los, hau schon ab!“


	3. Frozen

**Frozen: I can’t feel my senses**

Wie paralysiert packte Gabriel seine Sachen. Konnte Judas das wirklich gesagt haben? Oh, er hatte. Da saß er auf dem Bett, nackt, wie er geboren wurde, mit seinem Adoniskörper.

Gabriel weinte um dieses Ende, doch sein einstiger Geliebter zeigte keinerlei Regung. Wie konnte er nur so kalt und grausam sein?

Der Schock saß so tief, dass Gabriel meinte, all seine Gefühle seien abgetötet worden. Wie leer war er, leer und hohl. Ein letztes Mal sah er zu Judas, der den Blick mit violetten Eisaugen erwiderte.

„Soll ich wirklich gehen?“

„Bis du wieder zur Vernunft kommst.“

Schluchzend wandte er sich ab.

 

**Frozen: I just feel the cold**

Gabriel schulterte seinen Packen und trat mit gramgebeugten Schultern in die regenschwere Nacht hinaus. Kalter Regen fiel ihm ins Gesicht und lief ihm den Nacken hinab und in die Kleidung. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.

Er erschauderte, doch nicht wegen der Kälte. Innerlich war alles kalt, alles tot, sein Schutz gegen das, was soeben geschehen war. Es war unbegreiflich. So lange er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er sein Leben Seite an Seite mit Judas verbracht. Und nun hatte er ihn vor die Tür gesetzt.

_Bis du wieder zur Vernunft kommst …_

Wie grausam diese Worte waren!

 

**Frozen: All colors seem to fade away**

Mit hängendem Kopf und gebeugten Schultern stapfte Gabriel durch die verregnete Nacht. Das Wasser tropfte von seinen schwarzen Haaren und rann sein Gesicht herab, doch er konnte nicht sagen, ob die Nässe auf seinen Wangen allein vom Regen stammte. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Judas war nicht mehr. Ihre Liebe war nicht mehr. Sein Lebensinhalt. Sein Geliebter hatte Recht, wenn er alles für ihn machen würde. Nie war jemand Judas zu nahe getreten ohne mit ihm rechnen zu müssen. Nie hatte er Judas im Stich gelassen. Aber was sollte er jetzt noch machen? Was sollte er mit einem Leben ohne Sinn und Inhalt?

 

**Frozen: I can’t reach my soul**

Was fühlte man, wenn einem wie aus dem Nichts alles genommen wurde, was einem wichtig im Leben war? Was machte das mit einem, wenn man erkannte, dass schlagartig alles anders war und es keinen Weg zurückgab?

Denn den gab es nicht für Gabriel. Das, was einst zwischen ihnen war, war nicht mehr, konnte nie wiederkehren.

Müde setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet. Wenn er stolperte, dann sei es so. Wenn er fiel, dann sei’s drum. Gleichgültigkeit gegen alles erfüllte ihn, eine Gleichgültigkeit, die ihn vor seinen eigenen Emotionen schütze.

Sie würden ihn noch zerreißen.

 

**Frozen: I would stop running, if knew there was a chance**

Zu dieser Erkenntnis, dass es nun vorbei war, kam nun auch die Gewissheit hinzu, dass wohl keine Hoffnung darauf bestand, dass sich etwas an dieser Situation ändern würde.

Wie erschlagen von dieser Erkenntnis hielt Gabriel inne, fasste sich an die Brust, als habe er Schmerzen, und sank wie betäubt gegen einen Baumstamm. Er schluchzte.

Nein. Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Er konnte Judas nicht so einfach aufgeben!

Wider besseres Wissen konnte er nicht von seiner Liebe ablassen. Er konnte es nicht und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Wie hätte er es jemals gekonnt? Judas war sein Lebensgefährte, sein einziger.

 

**Frozen: It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I‘m forced to let go**

Schluchzend hockte Gabriel an den Baumstamm gelehnt. Der Schlamm des Waldbodens besudelte ihn, doch ihm war es egal.

Alles zog ihn zu Judas zurück, doch diesen Weg konnte er nicht gehen. Jetzt noch nicht. Vielleicht nie mehr. Es zerriss ihn, es machte sein Herz blutend, dass er alles opfern musste, was ihm von Bedeutung war.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie jemand neben ihn trat.

„Gabriel … Was machst du hier? Was ist geschehen?“

Er sah auf. Raphael, ein langjähriger Freund der einstigen Liebenden, vielleicht ihr einziger.

„Mein Judas …“

Der Dunkelelf kniete sich neben ihn und schloss ihn in die Arme. „O Gabriel!“

 

**Frozen: Tell me I’m frozen but what can I do?**

„Was ist geschehen?“, fragte Raphael besorgt.

„Wir hatten einen Streit, solch einen dummen.“ Man verstand Gabriel durch sein Weinen kaum. „Alles war so falsch geworden in letzter Zeit. Ich wollte ihm das sagen …“ Er konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Und dann hat er dich vor die Tür gesetzt“, schloss Raphael und drückte Gabriel fester an sich.

Dankbar für den Halt schmiegte sich Gabriel in die Umarmung des Freundes. „Sag mir, dass ich falsch liege, dass wirklich alle anderen Lügen über uns verbreiten und Judas sie zu Recht umbringt. Aber was hätte ich auch tun sollen?“

„Du tatest das Richtige“, versicherte Raphael.

 

**Frozen: Can’t tell the reasons I did it for you**

„Komm erst einmal mit.“ Raphael erhob sich und reichte seinem Freund die Hand. „Jetzt bringen wir dich ins Warme und Trockene, das mag ich nicht mehr mit ansehen.“

Dankend nahm Gabriel das Angebot an. Raphael hüllte ihn in seinen Mantel und führte ihn zu seiner Hütter ein gutes Stück entfernt in einem Wald. Dort konnte Gabriel sich wieder aufwärmen. Dann setzte er sich ihm gegenüber.

„Warum bliebst du nur so lange bei Judas?“

Gabriel sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann senkte er den Blick. „Liebe ist irrational. Und wenn ich könnte, würde ich wieder zu ihm zurück.“

„Trotz alle dem?“

„Ja.“

 

**Frozen: When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**

Dieser einen Sache war sich Gabriel sicher, so sonderbar sie auch sein mochte: Er würde alles dafür geben, um wieder zurück zu Judas zu können. Doch was wäre alles? Was musste er tun, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen? Er wusste nur: Er würde es tun, egal wie hoch der Preis war.

Raphael rückte näher zu ihm auf und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen beide Hände. Tiefe Verwirrung sprach aus seinen dunkelelfisch violetten Augen. „Warum würdest du das nur tun?“, fragte er irritiert. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Er hat dich so tief verletzt. Er hat dich sogar _geschlagen_ , Gabriel! Mein lieber Gabriel …“

 

**Frozen: You say that I’m frozen but what can I do?**

Eine Weile ließ Gabriel seinen Freund gewähren und erwiderte seinen Blick mit dunklen, traurigen Augen, aus denen die Verletzungen sprachen, die man ihm zugefügt hatte. Dann jedoch löste er sich ruckartig von ihm und senkte den Blick.

„Sieh mich bitte nicht so an“, sagte er leise.

„Wie denn?“

„Wie Judas einst.“

Raphael hielt erstaunt inne.

„Gabriel …“, begann er vorsichtig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Judas dich noch verdient hat. Nicht nach dem, was er dir antat. Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen. Nicht, wenn er dich wirklich liebt.“

„Vielleicht. Aber was hätte ich tun sollen?“, erwiderte Gabriel matt.

„Komm zu mir.“

 

**Frozen: I can feel your sorrow**

Erstaunt und verwundert hob Gabriel wieder den Blick. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte Raphael?

„Du leidest, jeder würde es dir ansehen, wenn er nur sehen wollte“, sagte Raphael. „Mein armer, armer Gabriel …“ Er strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Du hast das nicht verdient, nicht du. Du am allerwenigsten. Judas ist ein Schuft, wenn er dir das antut, und ein Tor obendrein, denn er weiß nicht, was er an dir hat.“

Raphael schwieg für einen Moment.

„Aber ich weiß es …“

Gabriel wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, denn er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Erkenntnis umgehen sollte.

 

**Frozen: You won’t forgive me**

„Judas würde dir niemals mehr verzeihen, egal, was du unternehmen wirst“, drang Raphael weiter in seinen Freund ein. „Nicht nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast. Ihm kann man nicht mehr helfen, er hat sich zu sehr in seine eigene Welt verkrochen. Vielleicht leidet er, vielleicht auch nicht und vielleicht weiß er selbst nicht, dass er leidet. Ich würde es an seiner Stelle. Mein Gabriel …“ Das war gehaucht.

Schon jetzt war er sehr nahe. Gabriel wurde nur immer verwirrter. Was sollte er denken? Das, was er tatsächlich vermutete? Das, was er wollte und auch wieder nicht?

Er wusste es nicht.

 

**Frozen: But I know you’ll be all right**

„Vielleicht nimmt nun alles seinen geordneten Lauf?“, sagte Gabriel leise und wusste selbst nicht, was er da sagte.

„Vielleicht ist nun jeder dort, wo er hin gehört“, erwiderte Raphael ebenso leise. „Ich jedenfalls bin da, wo ich immer sein wollte.“

Nichts war richtig und doch wieder alles. Für einen Moment glaubte sich Gabriel wieder in jene Jahre zurückversetzt, in denen er und Judas sich gerade erst gefunden hatten. Wie ähnlich Raphael seinem Geliebten doch war.

War es Raphael, der vor ihm kniete, oder doch Judas? Er wusste es nicht zu sagen.

Als Raphael ihn sanft küsste, war es ihm egal.

 

**Frozen: It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go**

Ihm war alles egal. In diesem Moment ließ der Kuss ihn all seinen Kummer vergessen. Erleichtert und auch sehnsüchtig schluchzend sank er in Raphaels Arme und erwiderte den Kuss heiß.

Ihm war egal, dass er nicht Judas küsste, aber er wollte es so sehr, dass er gewillt war es zu glauben.

Begierig vertiefte Raphael den Kuss. „Mein Gabriel …“, stöhnte er. „All die Jahre, so nah und doch so fern.“

Mit einem Ruck löste sich Gabriel. „Das ist nicht richtig“, kam er wieder zur Besinnung. „Nicht jetzt jedenfalls. Vielleicht nie. Du bist nicht Judas. Ich muss ihn loslassen … Ich kann nicht …“

 

**Frozen: Everything will slip away**

Sehnsüchtig streckte Raphael eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Mein Gabriel …“ Seine Stimme klang fragend. „Habe ich dich verletzt?“

„Nein …“ Langsam schüttelte Gabriel den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht. Es ist nur …“

Er fand keine Worte dafür.

„Es ist einfach nicht richtig.“

Ihm war, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, als würde er in ein bodenloses Loch fallen und immer weiter fallen, ohne Ende. Er wollte Judas, aber er konnte ihn nicht mehr haben, er _durfte_ es nicht. Aber nun Raphael zu küssen, war ebenso falsch. Er war nicht Judas, würde es nie sein.

Es zerriss ihn förmlich.

 

**Frozen: Shattered pieces will remain**

Mit einem Schluchzen stolperte Gabriel zurück, rollte sich auf der Holzbank zusammen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und weinte bittere Tränen.

Egal, was er machte, es war nicht richtig. Egal, wonach er sich sehnte, er durfte es nicht haben, denn es war falsch.

Zögernd näherte sich Raphael und streckte eine Hand nach seinem Freund aus. Er hielt inne und wagte es nicht, ihn tröstend an der Schulter zu berühren, so sehr er es auch gern wollte.

Vielleicht hätte er es nicht tun sollen. Er hatte Gabriel nur noch mehr Probleme bereitet statt ihm zu helfen.

„Es tut mir Leid …“

 

**Frozen: When memories fade into emptiness**

Leere … kalte, grausame Leere in ihm. Vielleicht wäre das ja seine Rettung. Das Schwinden aller Erinnerungen, der Tod all seiner ihn quälenden Emotionen. Eine Hülle, leblos und ebenso kalt, mehr wäre er dann nicht mehr.

Aber alles wäre so viel einfacher dann, sinnierte Gabriel. Er würde nicht mehr an seinen eigenen, verwirrenden Gefühlen zu leiden haben. Er wäre nicht mehr so vollkommen orientierungslos, wüsste wieder, was richtig war und was falsch.

Aber wann war Liebe schon einfach? Und besonders er hatte es mit seinen etwas anderen Neigungen noch nie leicht gehabt.

Was war schon normal in einer Welt der Gegensätze?

 

**Frozen: Only time will tell its tale**

Etwas hilflos saß Raphael neben seinem Freund und wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte.

„Vielleicht … war ich etwas zu … vorschnell“, begann er zögernd. „Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen. So etwas braucht Zeit. _Du_ brauchst Zeit.“

„Zeit wofür?“

„Um dich von Judas zu lösen …“

„Und wenn ich das gar nicht will?“

„Du musst vielleicht. Er hat dich nicht verdient, wenn er dir solche Dinge antut.“

„Und wenn ich dennoch niemand andren will?“

Gabriel wusste, es würde Raphael verletzten können, sagte er so etwas, aber er war einfach zu durcheinander.

Raphael schwieg einen Moment. „Gib dir Zeit. Vielleicht auch uns …“

 

**Frozen: If it all has been in vain**

„Und wenn das alles vergebens sein wird?“, fragte Gabriel zweifelnd. „Wenn sich nie etwas ändern wird, weil ich mich nicht ändern kann? Vielleicht auch, weil ich mich nicht ändern will?“

Raphael strich ihm sanft über die Wange und wischte die Tränen fort. „Du hast ein viel hübscheres Gesicht, wenn du lächelst.“

Gabriel lächelte schwach.

„Versuch es einfach“, riet Raphael ihm. „Ich will dir ja nur helfen, wir sind schließlich Freunde, oder? Und vielleicht eines Tages ja auch mehr …“

Gabriel war noch immer skeptisch, ob er all das wirklich wollte.

„Versuch es einfach“, riet Raphael ihm. „Auch wenn es umsonst ist …“


	4. Our Solemn Hour

**Our Solemn Hour: Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**

Gabriel betete, etwas, das er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Sein Glaube war nie stark gewesen, er hatte allein an seine eigenen irdischen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten geglaubt, nie aber an eine höhere, unerreichbare Macht.

Doch nun sah er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr als diesen, jetzt, wo er selbst am Ende war und nicht mehr weiter wusste.

Seine Knie schmerzten, schon seit Stunden kniete er auf den harten Steinen vor dem Altar mit gefalteten Händen. Lautlos bewegten sich seine Lippen, seine Augen waren in tiefer Konzentration geschlossen.

Stets murmelte er dieselbe Litanei: „Sanctus Espiritus, erlöse mich von dieser Bürde.“

 

**Our Solemn Hour: Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**

Es war kalt im kleinen Gotteshaus, doch er spürte es schon nicht mehr, so sehr war er im Gebet vertieft. Er betete, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr, ununterbrochen und ohne auch nur an eine Pause zu denken.

Er wusste, er hatte gesündigt. In seinem Leben hatte er viele Fehler begangen und falsche Wege eingeschlagen. Vielleicht würde der Heilige Geist ihn aber dennoch erhören, wenn er jetzt nur beichtete und ihm ergeben huldigte.

Wahnsinn war um ihn herum und in ihm. Alles, was er jemals verbrochen hatte, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Aber vielleicht konnte er noch Erlösung finden.

 

**Our Solemn Hour: In my darkest hours I could not forsee/That the tide could turn so fast to this degree**

Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er einmal diesen Weg wählen würde als seine letzte Hoffnung auf Hilfe und Erlösung von seinen Leiden und Ungewissheiten. Es war nicht richtig, wie er liebte, das wusste er. Doch erst jetzt wurde er mit den Folgen konfrontiert. Er wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen als um Hilfe zu flehen, von dieser Art der Liebe erlöst zu werden.

Nicht einmal in seinen dunkelsten Träumen hätte er sich das Ausmaß all seiner Taten ausmalen können. Wie konnte Liebe so falsch sein? Wieso hatte das niemand sehen wollen? Er wollte nicht wegen etwas so Gutem leiden!

 

**Our Solemn Hour: Can’t believe my eyes**

Würde man Gabriel hier nicht knien sehen, niemand würde es ihm wohl glauben, dass er am Ende doch besiegt wurde von den Normen und Werten der Gesellschaft, in der er lebte. Judas mochte einen eisernen Willen besitzen, dass er sich so extrem über andere hinweg setzte, aber nicht er, nicht Gabriel.

Leiste raschelten Roben hinter ihm.

„Mein Sohn …“, sagte eine sanfte Stimme leise.

Gabriel schreckte aus seinen Gebeten auf und wandte sich dem Priester zu. „Vater, ich möchte die Beichte ablegen“, zwang er sich zu sagen. Er musste diese Worte sprechen, er war ein Sünder und musste seine Vergehen beichten.

 

**Our Solemn Hour: How can you be so blind?**

„Deiner Bitte soll stattgegeben werden“, sagte der Priester und ging voran zum Beichtstuhl. Zögernd und schwerfällig vom langen Knien folgte Gabriel.

„Nenne deine Sünden, sie sollen dir vergeben werden“, drang die Stimme des Priesters durch das kleine Gitter zwischen den Kabinen zu ihm.

„Ich liebe. Das ist meine Süde. Ich liebe den Falschen, Judas, der einst nicht mehr als mein Geschäftspartner war.“

„Und nun straft dich der Herr. Du leidest unter den Folgen deiner schändlichen Sünde und suchst nun Erlösung.“

„Ja, Vater. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich will: davon loskommen oder nicht?“

„Du musst, es gibt keinen anderen Weg!“

 

**Our Solemn Hour: Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?**

Gabriel wusste nicht, was sein Herz sprach. Es sagte ihm, zu Judas zurückzukehren, und doch sprach es gleichzeitig, er solle diesen Weg weiter verfolgen. Aber würde es denn Sinn machen zu Judas zurückzukehren? War denn nicht sein Herz schon aus Stein, ohne Empathie für die, die ihm etwas bedeuteten?

„Wie kann ich diesen Weg gehen?“, fragte er verzweifelt. „Ich bin mit Verwirrung gestraft, mit Ratlosigkeit und Orientierungslosigkeit.“

Wo, wenn nicht hier, konnte er Hilfe finden? Er hoffte es so sehr, denn er fürchtete sich, einen falschen Weg einzuschlagen. Wäre er gar am Ende ewig verdammt in den Feuern der Hölle?

 

**Our Solemn Hour: Time keeps on slipping away and we haven’t learned**

„Am Anfang …“, beichtete er zögernd, „da habe ich versucht gegen diese Gefühle für Judas anzukommen. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht richtig waren, und ich wusste, dass sie fatale Folgen haben würden. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich es auch nicht.“

Er hielt inne.

„Rede nur frei, mein Sohn“, ermutigte ihn der Priester. „Nichts wird diesen Raum verlassen.“

„Danke … Über all die Jahre habe ich diese Beziehung zugelassen. Ich _wollte_ sie sogar so sehr. Es ist schändlich, aber … Keiner von uns wollte die Wahrheit lernen. Bis jetzt.“

„Du tatest gut daran, hierher zu kommen. Du wirst Erlösung finden.“

 

**Our Solemn Hour: So in the end what have we gained?**

Leere Worte. Dies kam Gabriel plötzlich in den Sinn und er schämte sich dessen. Der Priester wollte ihm helfen. Aber er konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass er hier zu keinem Ergebnis kommen würde, mit dem er leben konnte.

„Kann solche Sünde vergeben werden?“, fragte er leise und unsicher. Die Angst nagte tief an seinen Eingeweiden.

„Du kamst mit der Beichte zu mir, dies ist der erste Schritt auf deinem Weg der Besserung“, versicherte der Priester. „Du verstießest gegen die Gesetze und Normen unseres Clans, doch du zeigst den Willen zur Besserung. Du wirst Heilung finden von dieser Krankheit.“

 

**Our Solemn Hour: Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,**

Gabriel zuckte innerlich zusammen. Dies schmerzte, weitaus mehr, als er zugeben wollte. War er also krank? War seine Liebe eine Krankheit? Wurde er so für die Taten bestraft, die er begangen hatte, bevor er Judas kennen gelernt hatte? Denn er war schon lange ein Kopfgeldjäger mit besonderen Jagdvorlieben gewesen.

Vielleicht. Vielleicht hatte der Priester Recht, vielleicht auch nicht. Gabriel hoffte so sehr, dass er sich irrte, denn es fühlte sich von Grund auf falsch an.

Also war dieses Herzeleid wohl das, was er verdiente. Der Heilige Geist hatte es ihm auferlegt, um ihn zu prüfen.

Zumindest sagte der Priester dies.

 

**Our Solemn Hour: Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**

„Was ich auch mache, mache ich falsch“, seufzte er resigniert. „Ich lebe vom Leid anderer, was ich begehre, darf ich nicht haben, denn es ist verwerflich. Doch ich war schon immer so. So ist dies also die Strafe für meine bloße Existenz? Warum also wurde ich so geschaffen, wie ich bin, um doch nur ewig zu leiden. Kann ich mich da überhaupt von den Ketten niemals endenden Leides befreien?“

„Diese Fragen kann dir nur der Heilige Geist beantworten“, sagte der Priester. „Bete, mein Sohn, und gehe in langes und stilles Zwiegespräch mit unserem Herrn, dann wird er dir Antworten gewähren.“

 

**Our Solemn Hour: Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?/Didn’t we let go, allowed it, let it grow?**

Dies war nicht die Antwort, die Gabriel sich erhofft hatte. Aber was hatte er schon erwartet?

Gabriel war sich mittlerweile nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich gut gewesen war, dass er diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Immer mehr und mehr fühlte er, dass er hier nie zu einer Lösung kommen würde. Er hatte nicht ohne Grund der Religion nie etwas abgewinnen können.

Vielleicht sollte er doch bei sich selbst Antworten suchen? War er nicht vielleicht selbst an seinem Leiden schuld? Hatte er nicht seine Liebe in seinem tiefsten Inneren doch gewollt? Hatte er nicht da dem Elend einen Nährboden gegeben?

 

**Our Solemn Hour: If we can’t restrain the beast wich dwells inside/It will find it’s way somehow, somewhere in time**

Je mehr er über die Worte des Priesters nachdachte, desto deutlicher wurde es Gabriel, dass er mit ihnen nicht leben konnte und wollte.

„Ich danke dir, Vater“, sagte er daher. „Ich … werde darüber nachdenken.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ er diesen heiligen Ort.

Er hätte seine Liebe zu Judas noch so sehr mit aller Gewalt unterdrücken wollen, am Ende hätte sie doch ihren Weg gefunden. Es gab nichts, was er hätte tun können, um diesen Weg zu verhindern. Er liebte sein eigenes Geschlecht, dies war bei weitem nicht gottgegeben, es war viel mehr naturgegeben. Und vielleicht war es auch gut so.

 

**Our Solemn Hour: Will we remember all of the suffering/Cause if we fall it will be in vain**

Wenn Gabriel auf sein Leben zurückblickte, sah er, dass er viel Leid hatte durchmachen müssen, doch selten hatte es ihn so am Boden zerstört zurückgelassen wie nun. Er hätte es wissen müssen, all das würde nur im Elend enden können, einem Elend wie diesem, das er nun erfuhr.

Er hatte hier also keinen Ausweg gefunden. Was blieb ihm nun also? Er kam nicht von seinen Gefühlen und Neigungen los, das wusste er nun, egal, was er versuchte. Doch leben konnte er mit ihnen auch nicht.

Vielleicht wäre es das beste Raphaels Rat zu befolgen und der Situation Zeit zu geben.


	5. The Heart of Everything

**The Heart of Everything: For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes / Won’t repent to a mortal whom is all to blame**

Nach diesem Fiasko mit dem Priester war Gabriel lange still und in sich zurückgezogen und schwieg sich über die Geschehnisse aus. Raphael erfuhr nur mit Mühe, was vorgefallen war, und er rügte Gabriel dafür, dass er sich so schnell hatte unterkriegen lassen.

Mittlerweile kam Gabriel immer mehr zu der Erkenntnis, dass er masochistisch seinen ihm bestimmten Weg weiter und immer weiter würde verfolgen müssen. Egal, was er tat, er kam nicht von seinen Gefühlen los, er kam nicht einmal von seinen Neigungen überhaupt los. Er würde mit ihnen leben müssen und er wollte es auch.

So war er nun einmal.

 

**The Heart of Everything: Now I know I won’t make it**

Und dann war da ja noch Raphael. Es tat weh, seine Gefühle erkennen zu müssen, denn sie erinnerten ihn schmerzlich an die erste Zeit mit Judas. Er war genauso gewesen, ebenso forsch und feinfühlig, ebenso liebenswürdig. Ebenso begehrenswert.

Noch immer war alles so verwirrend für Gabriel. Er sehnte sich nach Judas und würde dies wohl auch nicht hinter sich lassen können. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er, wie es ihn auch immer mehr zu Raphael hinzog. Ob es nun war, weil er einen Ersatz für Judas suchte oder nicht, wusste er nicht.

Nur, dass er nie wieder verkennen würde, was er war.

 

**The Heart of Everything: There will be a time we’ll get back our freedom**

Er lebte in der Hoffnung, dass er eines Tages mehr Zuspruch in der Gesellschaft erhielt. Noch erntete er nur Verachtung, besonders jetzt, in der Zeit nach ihrem Versagen am Höllentor. Niemand wollte mehr, dass er für sie die Arbeit erledigte, jeder spottete nur noch über ihn.

Sein Geld, so profan es ihm im Angesicht all seiner anderen Probleme erschien, wurde allmählich knapp und er lebte gänzlich auf Kosten Raphaels. Sein Freund tat dies bereitwillig für ihn, doch Gabriel wusste, dass er bald wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen musste.

Doch er hatte Zeit, als Dunkelelf war ihm ein langes Leben beschienen.

 

**The Heart of Everything: They can’t break what’s inside**

Nach dem tiefen Fall kam er nun langsam und mit Raphaels Hilfe wieder auf die Beine und erlangte sein früheres Selbstbewusstsein wieder. Er war er und nichts würde das ändern.

Noch immer war da der Schmerz um den Verlust Judas‘ und noch immer wusste Gabriel nicht, ob jemals wieder alles so werden konnte wie einst und ob er es überhaupt wollte. Denn hin und wieder ließ er sich doch dazu verleiten, mit Raphael das Bett zu teilen, auch wenn sein Freund wohl wusste, dass er seine Gefühle nicht wirklich erwiderte.

Es tat gut, keine Frage, aber war es auch gut?

 

**The Heart of Everything: I’ll face it ‘cause it’s the heart of everything**

Aber er würde sich dem stellen müssen. Denn so war das Herz von alledem: Nichts war leicht und erst recht bekam niemand etwas umsonst. Er musste kämpfen für das, was ihm wichtig war, und er würde kämpfen, denn das war seine Natur. Noch war vielleicht nicht alles verloren.

Noch war Judas vielleicht zu retten.

Es bereitete ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen, noch immer stets an Judas zu denken, sich vorzustellen, er würde mit seinem Geliebten schlafen statt mit Raphael.

Aber vielleicht war ja auch dies eine der Wahrheiten, die er einsehen musste: dass er wider besseren Wissens nicht von Judas loskam.

 

**The Heart of Everything: Open up your eyes**

Er erinnerte sich äußerst lebhaft des Abends, als er vom Gotteshaus wiedergekehrt war zu Raphaels kleinem Heim, in dem er zurzeit lebte. Raphael hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, wo er war, denn er war noch in der Morgendämmerung spurlos verschwunden und auch nach seiner Rückkehr hatte er zunächst nicht sagen wollen, was vorgefallen war. Raphael hatte es schließlich doch herausgefunden.

„Öffne deine Augen!“, hatte er ihn angeschrien und ihn kräftig durchgeschüttelt. „Das bist doch nicht du, das ist nicht mein Gabriel! Warum hast du das getan? Bist du so tief gesunken, dich selbst so zu erniedrigen?“

„Ich sah keinen Ausweg mehr …“

 

**The Heart of Everything: Save yourself from fading away now, don’t let it go**

Der Schmerz hatte Raphael deutlich in den tiefvioletten Augen gestanden und er hatte Gabriel heftig und bestimmt in seine Arme gezogen.

„Mach das nie wieder mit mir“, hatte er gewispert und ihm sanft über die Haare gestrichen. „Ich hatte solche Angst, was mit dir hätte passiert sein können.“

Er hatte sich gesetzt und Gabriel mit sich gezogen. Gabriel hatte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn geklammert, dankbar für den Halt, den er ihm gab.

„Lass dich doch nicht so gehen“, hatte Raphael ihm ins Ohr geflüstert. „Du schwindest dahin und tust nichts, um es zu verhindern. Du hast doch mich …“

 

**The Heart of Everything: See what you’ve become, don’t sacrifice**

„Bin ich dir denn nichts wert?“

Das hatte ihn sehr getroffen, mehr als er wollte, denn Raphael bedeutete ihm sehr wohl etwas – wenn auch bei weitem nicht so viel wie Judas. Doch er war ein guter Freund und er wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

„Du jedenfalls bedeutest mir alles. Ich will, dass du das weißt, Gabriel. Ich würde alles für dich tun, damit du wieder so wirst wie früher. Aber nicht das hier, diese Kälte und Hoffnungslosigkeit.“

Vielleicht war dies der Moment, in dem er langsam wieder auf den rechten Weg kam. Und vielleicht war es da schon zu spät gewesen.

 

**The Heart of Everything: Stay with me now I’m facing my last solemn hour**

Vielleicht hätte er es wissen müssen, dass sein Clan irgendwann einmal nicht mehr dulden würde, was er tat. Vielleicht hätte er wissen müssen, dass sie auch vor Raphael nicht halt machen würden, wenn sie schon ihn und Judas für ihre Kampfkünste fürchteten. Denn Raphael war ein Krämer und kein Kämpfer.

Er war auf der Jagd gewesen und hatte bei seiner Rückkehr ein verwüstetes Heim vorgefunden. Und inmitten der Trümmer eine deutliche Warnung für ihn: „Wir werden dich zerstören.“

Erschüttert stürzte er zu Raphael. Sogleich erkannte er, dass er nicht mehr zu retten war.

„Bleib bitte bei mir“, röchelte der Sterbende.

 

**The Heart of Everything: Very soon I’ll embrace you on the other side**

„Nein …“, hauchte er entsetzt. Noch nie war irgendwer ihm gegenüber so weit gegangen. Noch nie war man ernsthaft handgreiflich geworden. Meist hatte stets die Androhung seiner Waffen gereicht, um sein Gegenüber einzuschüchtern. Doch das hier war ihm noch nie unter gekommen.

„Ich sterbe …“, flüsterte Raphael. Blut lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und eine Träne rann ihm aus dem Auge, als er zu Gabriel hochblickte, der neben ihm kniete. „Aber ich verlasse dich nicht …“

„Sie werden büßen!“, weinte Gabriel. Sein Freund, sein einziger Freund!

„Nein … nicht so“, widersprach Raphael leise. Zitternd hob er eine Hand und strich Gabriel über sein Gesicht.

 

**The Heart of Everything: Hear the crowd in the distance, screaming out my faith**

„Das möchte ich nicht“, sagte Raphael mit schwacher Stimme. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Du bist mein Schicksal, du warst es immer gewesen.“

Gabriel starrte atemlos auf seinen Freund herab, dessen Kopf in seinem Schoß lag. Sanft und beruhigend strich er ihm über das Haar. Das musste ein Traum sein, ein böser Traum …

„Doch ich bereue nichts“, flüsterte Raphael. Ein schwaches und zittriges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich erfuhr, was euch, dir und Judas, widerfahren war, der Unwille unseres Clans, ja gar sein Hass. Aber es war eine schöne Zeit mit dir und ich danke dir dafür.“

 

**The Heart of Everything: Now their voices are fading, I can feel no more pain**

Gabriel war verzweifelt. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte außer seinem Freund bei seinem Todeskampf zuzusehen.

„Ich sterbe, Gabriel“, wisperte Raphael erneut. „Alles ist kalt, doch auch der Schmerz geht. Bitte weine nicht um mich, ja? Nicht allzu sehr. Dann siehst du nicht mehr so hübsch aus.“

„Ich werde dich nie vergessen“, versprach Gabriel mit brechender Stimme. „Du hast so viel für mich getan und ich habe dich so schlecht behandelt.“

„Nicht doch, nicht …“ Raphael schwieg für einen Moment. „Küsst du mich ein letztes Mal?“

Gabriel beugte sich zu ihm herab, doch der Kuss wurde schon nicht mehr erwidert.


	6. Hand of Sorrow

**Hand of Sorrow: The child without a name grew up to be the hand/To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand**

Die Dunkelelfen leben in Clans, jeder mit seinem eigenen Führer, seinen Regeln und Gesetzen. Die Gesellschaft war starr, es war schwer, aus ihr auszubrechen. Gabriel war dies stets bewusst gewesen, auch wenn er dennoch immer versucht hatte, sein Leben selbst zu bestimmen.

Ihr Clanführer war von frühester Kindheit für diese Rolle bestimmt gewesen, ein namenloses Kind mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, das frei von Gefühlen und bestimmt war von absoluter Gerechtigkeit und Grausamkeit. Dieses Kind mochte in gewisser Weise der perfekte Anführer sein, emotionslos und damit so gut wie nicht beeinflussbar. Auch wenn es damit eher einer Maschine glich als einem Elfen.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: The choice he'd made he could not comprehend**

Natürlich war Gabriel oftmals mit dem Gesetz und den allgemein gültigen gesellschaftlichen Normen konfrontiert. Aber er hatte sich stets durchzusetzen versucht. Auch wenn er nun langsam nicht mehr verstehen konnte, warum nur er so verflucht stur sein musste. Warum nur konnte er sich nicht einfach fügen wie die anderen Clanmitglieder auch? Warum musste er gegen den Strom schwimmen?

Warum konnte er nicht ausbrechen, selbst dann, wenn er es wollte?

Vielleicht war er wie Judas schon so sehr in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen. Welch Ironie doch darin lag, befand er, gegen Judas zu reden und doch so zu sein wie er.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: His blood a grim secret they had to command**

Er war ein Rebell, gar keine Frage, das war er schon immer gewesen. Er hatte nie Befehle entgegen nehmen können. Anfangs hatte er sich als Söldner zu verdingen versucht, vor so langer Zeit, dass er sich kaum noch daran erinnerte. Er wusste nur noch, dass er es schnell wieder aufgegeben hatte, weil er nie die Befehle seines Vorgesetzten befolgt und deswegen ernsthafte Probleme bekommen hatte. Dann hatte er sein eigenes Ding gemacht und war auch schon bald auf Judas gestoßen.

Und Judas war wie er gewesen. Tiefe Geheimnisse, verborgene Begierden hatten genau wie in Gabriel in ihm geschlummert, wollten ausbrechen.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: He's torn between the honor and the true love of his life**

Nun, nach Raphaels Tot, schien all das auf Gabriel zurückzufallen, was er in seinem Leben verbrochen hatte. Anscheinend hatte man sie beide ausschalten wollen und nun suchte man ihn im gesamten Clangebiet. Ein hohes Kopfgeld war auf ihn ausgesetzt, den Sittenbrecher und Mörder.

Gabriel war auf der Flucht, verzweifelter und verzweifelter. Wie konnte er seinem Clan jemals verdeutlichen, dass er wirklich versucht hatte, seiner Natur entgegen zu wirken, dass er daran hatte scheitern müssen? Das Wort eines Priesters würde wohl kaum ins Gewicht fallen.

Er wollte so sein, wie er war, und doch durfte er es nicht. Es zerriss ihn.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: He prayed for both but was denied**

Welch wunderbare Welt es doch wäre, in der er haben könnte, was er begehrte. Seine Liebe, seine Bedürfnisse, seine Freiheit und seinen Frieden. So einfache Dinge, viel verlangte er doch nicht.

Dennoch wurde ihm alles verweigert. Er war ein Aussätziger, eine verabscheuungswürdige Kreatur, die gejagt und zur Strecke gebracht werden musste, so lautete die allgemeine Meinung. Die Meinung all derer, deren Höfe er schon vor Banditen und Dämonen gerettet hatte. Es war eine Schade.

Ein tiefgreifender Hass auf seinen Clan breitete sich in ihm aus während der Tage seiner entbehrungsreichen Flucht, dem Versteckspiel auf Leben und Tod. Er wollte Rache.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed**

Noch war dies nur ein dumpfes Drücken in der Magengegend, ein Bedürfnis, das er noch unterdrücken konnte, denn er wusste, dass, wenn er seine Rache nehmen würde, dies nur zu weiterem Leid führen würde für beide Seiten.

So viel war schon geopfert worden, so viele Träume zu Staub zerfallen und rettungslos verloren gegangen. Die Realität war nun einmal ein grausames Ding, das keinerlei Gnade mit den Bewohnern dieser Welt kannte.

Opfer hatten immer erbracht werden müssen, große wie kleine. Zu manchen war man bereit, zu manchen wurde man gezwungen. Gabriel wurde von seinen Häschern gezwungen, sein gesamtes Leben zu opfern.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?**

Manchmal in diesen düsteren und entbehrungsreichen Tagen nach Raphaels Tod fragte er sich, ob sich der Kampf überhaupt noch lohnte. Denn dies war kein Leben mehr. Er hauste wie ein Tier in dreckigen Löchern und verkroch sich in den finstersten Ecken weitab der Zivilisation, sein momentan einziges Ziel war, all seine Spuren zu verwischen.

Alles hatte er zurück lassen müssen, sein Leben, seine Liebe. Seine Würde. Er merkte, wie seine Entschlossenheit bröckelte, seine undurchdringliche Wand große Risse bekam. Der Hunger und die Entbehrungen seiner Flucht zermürbten ihn. Bald würde er aufgeben. War es vielleicht besser, sich seinen Häschern zu stellen?

 

**Hand of Sorrow: So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?**

Gabriel wusste, dass es einst eine andere Zeit gegeben hatte, eine Zeit, in der ihr Clan nicht von einem wahnsinnigen Kind geleitet wurde, das nichts als gnadenlose Gerechtigkeit kannte, eine Zeit, in der Andersartige wie er zumindest toleriert worden wären.

Diese Zeiten jedoch waren schon lange vorüber. Er selbst war noch sehr jung gewesen und bei weitem noch kein solches Extrem, wie es dieser Tage war, als ihr Kindsführer an die Macht gekommen war. Diese alten Zeiten vor ihrem jetzigen kindlichen Anführer muteten wie ein Traum an, so unreal wie eine Vision.

Vielleicht war es ja auch nie anders gewesen?

 

**Hand of Sorrow: Will all our sins be justified?**

Gabriel hasste sich selbst für seine Schwäche, die mehr und mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff. Immer öfters ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sich selbst fragte, ob es vielleicht doch gut wäre einfach aufzugeben, nicht mehr zu fliehen und sich dem Gesetz zu stellen. Vielleicht würde er doch Gerechtigkeit erfahren? Vielleicht würde man einsehen, dass er unschuldig war und nichts für seine Natur konnte?

Aber was war schon Gerechtigkeit? Ein subjektives Empfinden, das von Person zu Person wechseln konnte, beeinflusst noch zusätzlich durch die gesellschaftlichen Umstände. Gerechtigkeit konnte ihn genauso gut den Kopf kosten, geriet er an den falschen Richter.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: The curse of his powers tormented his life**

Vielleicht sollte Gabriel ja einfach so weiter machen, wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte: sich nicht darum scherend, was die Gesellschaft wollte, in der er lebte. Vielleicht sollte er zu Judas zurückkehren und ihm sagen, dass er Recht hatte, dass sie beide im Recht waren.

Liebe war natürlich, egal, wer wen liebte. Sie mochte auch ein Fluch und eine Folter sein, aber sie war Liebe, das natürlichste auf der ganzen Welt.

Gabriel wusste selbst, dass dies hier kein Leben mehr war, sich wie ein Tier im Dreck verkriechen und stets auf der Flucht sein. Er musste etwas ändern.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: Obeying the crown was a sinister price**

Rückblickend überlegte er, ob nicht vielleicht er derjenige war, der Fehler begangen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Judas ja doch recht gehabt, indem er zu radikaleren Maßnahmen gegriffen hatte, als es selbst für sie üblich war. Sie hatten schon immer für ihre Existenz in dieser Gesellschaft kämpfen müssen, warum also nicht weiterhin mit allen Mitteln darum kämpfen?

Die letzten Wochen hatten ihm mehr Leid gebracht als jemals zuvor. Er hätte nicht dem gesellschaftlichen Druck nachgeben sollen, der doch ohnehin schon seit jeher auf ihm gelastet hatte. Warum überhaupt hatte er nachgegeben und diese unverzeihliche Schwäche gezeigt? Er hätte es nicht tun dürfen!

 

**Hand of Sorrow: His soul was tortured by love and by pain**

Noch immer litt Gabriel, und er litt schrecklich. Alles musste so falsch sein. Nichts war mehr richtig. Konnte überhaupt noch irgendetwas richtig sein? Jeder Schritt, den er tat und in jüngster Vergangenheit getan hatte, hatte nur zu immer mehr Verwirrung und zu immer größerem Herzschmerz geführt. Erst hatte Judas ihn verstoßen, dann konnte er Raphael nicht lieben. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr gegen seine Natur ankämpfen. Und am Ende wurde ihm auch noch sein Freund genommen, so dass er nun völlig allein und verloren dastand.

Wer war ihm noch geblieben auf der Welt? Nichts. Er war allein in grausamer Einsamkeit.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: He surely would flee but the oath made him stay**

Vielleicht würde Judas ihn ja wieder bei sich aufnehmen, überlegte Gabriel. Er hatte ja sonst niemanden mehr auf dieser Welt außer seinem geliebten Judas. Er hatte es versucht, er hatte sich von diesen Gefühlen für seinen Gefährten entfernen wollen, aber er war kläglich daran gescheitert.

Doch noch zögerte Gabriel sich wirklich zu diesem Schritt zu entscheiden. Die Worte, die zwischen ihnen gesprochen waren, waren nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, sie waren gesprochen worden und standen noch immer zwischen ihnen. Und sie schmerzten noch heute, wenn Gabriel an sie dachte.

Aber wo sollte er denn sonst hin? Wen hatte er noch?

 

**Hand of Sorrow: Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear**

Alles kehrte am Ende für ihn zu seinem Judas zurück. Schon immer war es so gewesen und so würde es wohl auch immer bleiben. Judas war sein Leben, niemals würde sich daran etwas ändern.

Sicher hatte auch Judas in dieser Zeit der Trennung gelitten, sicher hatte er denselben Seelenschmerz durchleben müssen wie Gabriel, sicher dieselben Ängste und Nöte erlebt wie er.

Und wie könnte es auch anders sein? Sie waren schon immer ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen! Wo der eine war, war auch der andere. Was der eine dachte, dachte auch der andere.

Vielleicht konnte Judas ihm ja vergeben.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be**

Er hatte vieles falsch gemacht, dessen war sich Gabriel sicher. Der Fehler hatte bei ihm gelegen, niemals aber bei Judas. Natürlich war er noch heute über die plötzliche Radikalität seines Geliebten geschockt, aber er hatte gelernt, dass sie notwendig geworden war. Auch wenn Raphael für diese Erkenntnis hatte sterben müssen.

Gabriel war sich bewusst, dass nach seiner Rückkehr nichts mehr sein würde, wie es einst gewesen war. Türen waren zugeschlagen worden, die für immer verschlossen bleiben würden. Der Streit würde noch lange zwischen ihnen stehen.

Er hoffte so sehr, dass Judas ihm verzeihen konnte, dass sie ihre Beziehung fortsetzen konnten.

 

**Hand of Sorrow: Still I'll be the hand that serves you**

Vielleicht war es dumm, vielleicht war es völlige und verstandslose Selbstaufgabe, aber er würde immer für Judas da sein. Er hatte ein anderes Leben ohne Judas versucht und er war gescheitert. Er war dafür einfach nicht geschaffen. Er war nicht ganz, er konnte nicht richtig funktionieren, wäre Judas nicht an seiner Seite. Was war er jemals gewesen vor seiner Zeit mit Judas? Ein bestenfalls mittelmäßiger Kopfgeldjäger! Erst mit seinem Geblieben hatte er seinen großen Erfolg erringen können, erst da hatten sie ihr großes Geld gemacht.

Gabriel würde immer für ihn da sein. Nur wollte er nie wieder so allein sein!

 

**Hand of Sorrow: Though you'll not see that it is me**

War er zu aufopferungsvoll? War er zu selbstlos? Es war egal. Er konnte auf dieser Welt nur noch zu Judas und er wollte auch nirgendwo anders hin. Dann war er eben die unsichtbare Hand, die Judas im Geheimen und ganz unmerklich unterstützte. Aber Gabriel wäre bereit dazu, so lange er doch nur wieder bei Judas sein konnte.

Vielleicht sollte er ja auch besser wieder in den Hintergrund treten? Er hatte ja gesehen, was passierte, wenn er die Initiative ergriff. Aber das würde sich schon zeigen, wie es am besten war. Hauptsache Judas würde ihn wieder an seiner Seite haben wollen.


	7. The Cross

**The Cross: Nothing’s ever changed, you still turn away**

Als hätte sich nichts geändert. Als wären die letzten Wochen niemals geschehen.

Gabriel war wieder bei Judas und dieser hatte ihm ohne ein Wort die Tür geöffnet. Er hatte die Veränderung gesehen, die in seinem Geliebten vor sich gegangen war, und hatte sie anscheinend für genügend befunden.

Gabriel war unendlich glücklich darüber. Endlich konnte er wieder zur früheren Normalität zurückkehren, wieder ganz er selbst sein.

War es wirklich Normalität, welche sie nun lebten? Denn wirklich alles war beim Alten geblieben. Die letzten Wochen schienen sich seit seiner Rückkehr in Nichtigkeit aufgelöst zu haben.

Sie schwiegen die unbequeme Wahrheit zu Tode.

 

**The Cross: You’ve washed your hands, you’ve made that all too clear**

Tot waren die Ereignisse nicht. Sie standen immer noch zwischen ihnen, unmerklich, doch unverkennbar, wenn man nicht völlig blind war. Judas tat, als sei nie etwas gewesen, aber er hielt diese Fassade vor Gabriel nicht gut genug aufrecht, als das er sie nicht durchschauen konnte.

Er verrichtete seine Arbeiten zu gründlich, vermied manche Themen zu deutlich. Gabriel sah ihm an, dass ihn das Vergangene beschäftigte, ihm konnte Judas nichts vormachen. Kein Wort fiel, kein offenkundiger Handschlag deutete darauf hin, und doch rumorte es in Judas, wie es auch bei Gabriel der Fall war. Es war ein Bühnenstück, sie die Hauptdarsteller.

 

**The Cross: You just keep on living this lie**

Und doch machte Judas einfach so weiter wie bisher. Und doch taten sie beide im stillen Einvernehmen, als sei nie etwas gewesen. Es war falsch, Gabriel war sich dessen bewusst und Judas wahrscheinlich auch, und doch konnten sie einfach nicht anders, aus Angst zu zerstören, was so fragil war.

Sie konnten doch beide nicht ohne einander existieren. Was wären sie dann noch? Ein Nichts.

Es war eine Lüge, die sie lebten, sie wussten es beide, eine kleine und doch so große. Doch diese Lüge war allemal besser, als der alles vernichtenden Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen.

War es wirklich besser?

 

**The Cross: You refuse to see, you’re denying me**

Judas verschloss die Augen und Gabriel den Mund, was wohl kaum besser war. Sie hatten Angst, dass erneut solch eine Katastrophe geschah, wie sie in der Vergangenheit über sie hereingebrochen war. Gabriel bemerkte, dass er so große Angst davor hatte, dass er wirklich alles für Judas tat, ohne auch nur daran zu denken ihn zu hinterfragen. Und das Judas dies voll ausnutzte.

Ihm kamen die Gespräche mit Raphael in den Sinn. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht, vielleicht war Judas ja absolut selbstsüchtig und interessierte sich nicht für Gabriels Bedürfnisse. Aber was sollte er schon tun? Was war er ohne Judas?

 

**The Cross: The cross I bear but you don’t seem to care**

Es war ihm, als trüge er ein schweres Kreuz einen Berg hinauf, auf seinen Schultern und ganz allein. Niemand, der ihm half. Wer sollte ihm auch helfen? Nebst Judas hatte er ja nur Raphael gekannt, und der war tot. Und Judas? Er schien sich tatsächlich nicht um ihn zu scheren, er schien weiter sein Leben in seiner eigenen Welt zu führen, unbeirrt und unablässig.

Und dennoch war sich Gabriel sehr sicher, dass sein Geliebter ebenso litt, stumm und für sich. Wie könnte Judas auch nicht leiden? So sehr er sich auch verändert hatte, er war noch immer ein empfindsames Wesen.

 

**The Cross: Even Judas knew he had lied / I keep wondering why**

Dennoch fragte sich Gabriel dieser Tage manchmal, ob Judas nicht seinen Namen zu Recht trug. Und dann hasste er sich im selben Moment dafür, dass er solche schlimmen Dinge dachte. Sein Judas war nicht wie der Verräter Judas, der ihren Herrn Christus verraten und an das Kreuz gebracht hatte. Nicht sein Judas! Er war eigen, ja, und er war ein schwieriger Charakter, aber er war kein Verräter.

Und doch sagte eine leise Stimme in ihm, dass Judas viel schlimmer war als der Verräter.

Warum aber handelte Judas nun so, wie er handelte? Gabriel würde ja reden, würde Judas es zulassen.

 

**The Cross: I’m still calling your name through my tears**

Gabriel litt unter diesem Zustand, hin und her gerissen zwischen den Emotionen, seine Gedanken ein Chaos, ein Wirrwarr, das ihn mehr und mehr verwirrte. Er traute sich nicht den Mund aufzumachen, zu tief saß noch immer der Schock, als Judas ihn schon einmal verbannt hatte.

Und er hatte Angst, so große Angst, wieder allein zu sein. Er wollte nicht allein sein, nie wieder. Wie hatte es nur jemals eine Zeit geben können, wo er ohne Judas gewesen war? So lang war dies nun her, dass er keine Erinnerungen mehr daran besaß.

Doch sprechen konnte er über all diese Dinge nicht.

 

**The Cross: Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?**

Auch in Judas schienen ähnliche Dinge vor sich zu gehen. Gabriel bemerkte eine Scheue in seinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber, die früher nie gewesen war. Stets war Judas der Offenere und Forschere in ihrer Beziehung gewesen. Nun hatte er anscheinend sogar Schwierigkeiten ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er wich seinem Blick aus, und Gabriel bemerkte eine Unsicherheit in seinen Gesten ihm gegenüber.

Gabriel versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass es nichts gab, weswegen er so unsicher sein musste. Er versuchte es ihm mit Blicken und Gesten und leichten Berührungen zu zeigen. Aber er sprach nicht darüber. Er konnte es nicht.

 

**The Cross: Cold is your silence, denying what is real**

Abends lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett, tauschten scheue, keusche Küsse, um Gute Nacht zu sagen, und dann löschte Judas das Licht, um zu schlafen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und das war es. Gabriel lag oft noch lange und einsam wach.

Es war kühl geworden in ihrer Beziehung, richtiggehend eisig und frostig. Gabriel vermisste die Hitze der einstigen Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen, das anzügliche Geflüster und das heiße Liebesspiel des Nachts im Dunkeln.

Und das alles nur, weil sie die Wahrheit fürchteten, die Realität, was tatsächlich zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Also leugneten sie, spielten ein Theaterstück und trugen ihre Masken.

 

**The Cross: I‘m sorry if you can’t stand the naked truth**

Es tat Gabriel im Herzen leid, was geschehen war, was aus ihnen und ihrer so einzigartigen, innigen Liebe geworden war, dass es zu diesem Punkt hatte kommen müssen. Dass sie durch ihre Angst, ihre Beziehung zu zerstören, dem Ende nur mehr und mehr entgegen wirkten.

Doch was konnte er schon tun? Wie konnte er verhindern, dass sie sich noch fremder wurden, ohne wieder aneinander zu geraten und einen Streit mit fatalen Folgen zu provozieren? Er liebte Judas doch und wollte ihn nicht verletzen, um nichts in der Welt. Aber er konnte dennoch auch so nicht weiter leben, nicht weiter schauspielern.

 

**The Cross** **: All you see is how you want it to be**

Sie waren sehr gut darin, sich die Welt so schön zu reden, wie sie es gern haben wollten. Besonders Judas schien es darin zur Meisterschaft bringen zu wollen, wirklich nur das zu sehen, was er auch tatsächlich sehen wollte. Alles andere war für ihn nicht mehr existent oder wurde so gesehen, wie es Judas haben wollte.

Auch Gabriel beobachtete an sich, wie er immer mehr zu dieser Lüge griff, um sich aus seiner Zwickmühle zu befreien. Was aber sollten sie sonst tun? Welche Möglichkeiten hatten sie noch? Denn eine Lüge zu leben, konnte niemals eine dauerhafte Lösung sein. Und danach?

 

**The Cross: So you keep in living your life**

Also lebten sie weiter unbeirrt und gedankenlos ihre kleine und doch so große Lüge. Oftmals, nachdem sein Geliebter schon längst schlief, lag Gabriel noch lange wach und zermarterte sich das Hirn über dieses Problem. Doch eine Lösung wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

Jedenfalls keine unkomplizierte, die er einfach so umsetzen und hinnehmen konnte.

Doch wer sagte schon, dass das Leben einfach war? Wer garantierte, dass man stets ohne großen Aufwand oder Umwege ans Ziel gelangte? Leider niemand.

Das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war ein neuerliches Gespräch mit seinem Geliebten. Doch er erinnerte sich zu gut daran, worin das Letzte geendet hatte …

 

**The Cross: Release me from this this cross after all these years**

Es war eine große Last, die ihm da auf seine Schultern gelegt worden war. Vielleicht eine zu große, als dass er sie alleine stemmen konnte. Allmählich spürte er, wie das Gewicht jenes Sünderkreuzes auf seinen Schultern ihn unaufhaltsam zu Boden drückte und er nicht mehr dagegen ankam.

Er verzweifelte. Es sehnte ihn nach Judas, doch dieser wahrte die Distanz ebenso wie er, ängstlich zu zerstören, war er gerade erst wiedererlangt hatte. Es riss ihn innerlich hin und her.

Judas schien durchaus zu bemerken, was in ihm vor sich ging. Doch er bedachte seinen Liebsten oftmals nur mit einem bedauernden Blick.

 

**The Cross: Oh call my name and help me with this weight**

Seit Wochen lief nun ihr Bühnenstück der Lüge und des Selbstbetrugs. Der Druck in Gabriel, endlich wieder ein normales Leben zu führen, wuchs und wuchs, das Verlangen schier unendlich.

Eines Abends, nachdem Judas ihm einen raschen, pflichtbewussten Kuss vor dem Schlafengehen gegeben hatte, wurde es zu viel. All der angestaute Druck der letzten Wochen und Monate kam schließlich aus Gabriel hervor. Er brach in Tränen aus.

Erschrocken richtete sich Judas im Dunkeln auf und schloss seinen Liebsten in den Arm.

„Shh, shh …“, machte er beruhigend und strich über Gabriels blonde Locken.

„Hilf mir, ich ertrage es nicht mehr“, wimmerte dieser.

 

**The Cross: Even though it comes far too late**

Vielleicht kam jede Hilfe nicht mehr rechtzeitig und es gab nichts mehr zu retten, überlegte Gabriel bitter.

Judas hielt ihn fest im Arm und wiegte ihn sanft wie ein kleines Kind, während er sich an seiner nackten Brust ausweinte und sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn klammerte.

„Das sind nicht mehr wir, weder du noch ich“, schluchzte er. „Wo ist mein Judas? Wo ist unsere Leidenschaft? Wo ist unsere Lust? Wir sind keine Einheit mehr, keine zwei Seelen, verschmolzen zu einer, wie früher einmal. Können wir es je wieder sein?“

Judas schwieg, wie er all die Tage zuvor geschwiegen hatte.

 

**The Cross: In my heart I still hope you will open the door**

Diese eisige, unerbittliche Stille war es, die Gabriel um den Verstand brachte. Er krallte seine Finger tief in Judas‘ Rücken, als hoffte er, ihn auf diese Weise zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen, doch er zeigte keine Regung.

„Sag doch etwas, mein Liebster!“, rief Gabriel verzweifelt aus. „Sei nicht so kalt, als würden wir uns nicht kennen! Ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr!“ Er schrie es heraus. „Sei wieder du selbst. Ohne dich bin ich nicht mehr, bin nicht ganz.“

Judas tat nichts weiter als ihn zu halten und zu wiegen. Doch Bedauern lag in seinem Blick.

 

**The Cross: You can purify it all, answer my call**

Gabriel verzweifelte. Er glaubte an ein gutes Ende ihrer Situation, er hoffte darauf und wollte es so sehr.

„Ich würde alles für dich tun, mein geliebter Judas. _Alles!_ “, wisperte er. „Sei nur bitte, bitte nicht mehr so schweigsam und kühl.“

„Gabriel, nicht …“, sagte Judas leise. „Sag solche Dinge nicht. Du weißt nicht, wohin sie führen können.“

„Ich würde alles für dich tun“, wiederholte Gabriel entschlossen. „Ich beging einmal diesen Fehler, ich mache ihn nicht noch einmal.“

Nun glitzerten Tränen in den Augen seines Geliebten. „Aber ich möchte das nicht“, wisperte er. „Sei einfach du selbst. Bitte.“ Er küsste Gabriel zart.


	8. All I Need

**All I Need: I’m dying to catch my breath**

Am nächsten Morgen setzten die beiden sich zusammen und taten endlich diesen einen notwendigen Schritt: miteinander zu reden. Es bedurfte großer, innerer Stärke, doch sie wagten es.

„Was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist …“, begann Judas zögernd. „Es … es gibt dafür keine Worte. Ich denke immer noch, dass wir im Recht sind, aber ich … ich hätte dich nicht so behandeln dürfen. Niemals. Dir, mein Herz, habe ich Unrecht getan. Oh und wie ich litt! Das hätte niemals geschehen dürfen. Ich war atemlos, wie ertrunken, rettungslos verloren. So einsam, dass es schmerzte.“

Diese Worte waren wie Balsam für Gabriels verletzte Seele.

 

**All I Need: Oh why don’t I ever learn?**

„Ich war sterbend und hohl. Nicht ganz. Ein Teil von mir fehlte, ein wichtiger, großer. _Du_ fehltest mir, Gabriel.“ Er ergriff die Hand seines Geliebten und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Warum nur war ich so dumm?“, fuhr Judas fort. „Warum nur? Ich liebe dich doch! So sehr, wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben geliebt habe. Und dann jagte ich in meiner Blindheit das einzige davon, das mir jemals etwas bedeutet hat. Wie kann man mir das nur verzeihen? Kannst _du_ mir verzeihen, Gabriel, mein Herz?“

Die Worte rührten ihn zu Tränen. Langsam nickte Gabriel. „Ja“, hauchte er.

 

**All I Need: I’ve lost all my trust,**

Judas lächelte schüchtern, wie er es schon so viele Jahre nicht mehr gemacht hatte. „Danke“, erwiderte er ebenso leise. „Das habe ich nicht verdient.“

Und dann: „Ich habe alles nur schlimmer gemacht und merkte es zu spät. Ich vergrub mich in mir selbst. Jeder war eine Gefahr, eine Bedrohung, die beseitigt werden musste. Ich machte alles nur schlimmer … Und dabei merkte ich nicht einmal, was ich da anrichtete! Es tut mir so leid …“

Dieses Mal war es an Gabriel, der seinen Liebsten tröstend in die Arme schloss. „Die Zeit ist jetzt vorbei, jetzt wird alles gut.“

„Wird es das wirklich?“

 

**All I Need: Though I’ve surely tried to turn it around**

Gabriel sagte nichts darauf. Judas redete wieder mit ihm, redete von all dem, was vorgefallen war. Da wollte er ihn nicht unterbrechen. So hielt er ihn einfach und liebkoste sein volles Haar. Wie er es vermisst hatte! Wie schmerzlich es ihm danach verlangt hatte!

„Irgendwann setzte sich die Erkenntnis durch, dass es so nicht weiter ging“, sagte Judas. „Ich musste etwas tun. Aber was? Es war, als schwämme ich gegen einen mächtigen Strom an: Anstatt voran zu kommen, wurde ich immer weiter mitgerissen, egal, wie sehr ich mich anstrengte. Ich hatte meinen Weg gewählt und konnte nicht mehr davon abweichen.“

 

**All I Need: Can you still see the heart of me?**

„Dann standst du plötzlich wieder in der Tür.“ Judas küsste ihn plötzlich voller Leidenschaft und vergrub die Hände in Gabriels Haaren. All die Leidenschaft von einst war wieder da, glühend und heiß. Gabriel zog ihn an sich und erwiderte den Kuss nicht minder leidenschaftlich. Lust flammte in ihm auf und kroch siedend heiß in seine Lenden.

„Ich hatte solche Angst“, wisperte Judas, „was du mir sagen würdest. Dass du mich nicht mehr lieben würdest. Wie könnte ich es dir auch verübeln nach dem, was ich dir antat?“

Gabriels Hände wanderten unter Judas‘ Kleidung. „Wie könnte ich dich nicht mehr lieben?“

 

**All I Need: All my agony fades away, / When you hold me in your embrace**

Judas rieb seine Nase an Gabriels. „Nur zusammen sind wir eins, einzigartig, gefürchtet und gehasst. Aber was macht das schon, jetzt, wo wir wieder eins sind? Jetzt, in deinen Armen und mit deinen sanften Berührungen, ist all die Agonie verschwunden, jetzt leide ich nicht mehr. Verführe mich!“

Die Begierde sprach dunkel aus Judas‘ Stimme. Schon nässelte er an den Verschlüssen von Gabriels‘ Hemd, und als dies offen war, wanderten seine Hände zum Hosenbund. Er rutschte in Gabriels Schoß hin und her, und dieser stöhnte lustvoll, als er die Hände seines Geliebten an seinem erregten Glied spürte.

„Liebe mich!“, stöhnte er.

 

**All I Need: Don’t tear me down for all I need**

Und Judas liebte ihn mit all seiner Leidenschaft. Rasch und ungeduldig hatte er ihn seines Hemdes und dann seiner Hose entledigt. Gabriel ging all dies immer noch nicht schnell genug, er fasste sich bereits selbst an und ließ die Hand an seiner Männlichkeit auf und ab gleiten, während Judas seine nackte Brust mit Küssen bedeckte, seine Brustwarzen liebkoste und Gabriels andere Hand an sein Geschlecht legte.

„Du bist alles, was ich brauche“, stöhnte er. „Alles. Alles. Alles!“ Er schrie vor Lust auf. „Wie konnte ich nur ohne dich Leben? Ein Fehler. Ich liebe dich, begehre dich. Ohne dich ertrinke ich.“

 

**All I Need: Make my heart a better place**

Sie waren trunken vor Liebe und Lust. Gabriel ließ wieder von sich, um nicht all das angestaute Verlangen zu früh frei zu lassen und damit das Liebesspiel vorzeitig zu beenden. Stattdessen fasste er mit beiden Händen Judas an. Auf und ab mit sanftem, vorsichtigem Druck, einen Daumen stets über der Spitze kreisen und streichen lassen. Es brachte Judas schier um den Verstand vor Wollust.

„Du machst mich zu einem besseren Elf“, stöhnte dieser gegen Gabriels Brust, während er dessen Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern rollte und schließlich mit der Zunge umkreiste, währen seine Hüften immer heftigere Stoßbewegungen in Gabriels Hände vollführten.

 

**All I Need: Give me something I can believe**

„Gabriel! Gabriel! Gabriel!“ Judas schrie den Namen seines Geliebten, immer wieder, und stachelte diesen ebenso immer mehr an wie sich selbst. „Gib mir etwas, woran ich glauben, leben und kämpfen kann“, stöhnte er tief und wimmerte vor Lust. „Wofür ich _lieben_ kann. Liebe mich!“

Als Antwort küsste Gabriel ihn hart, riss nun auch Judas das Hemd vom Leib und zog ihm die Hose vollständig aus. Sich heftig küssend erhoben sie sich, die Hände fliegend und überall. Gabriel drängte seinen Liebsten mit sanftem Druck zum Tisch. Er würde ihn nehmen, ihn um sich spüren und ihn lieben wie noch nie zuvor.

 

**All I Need: You’ve opened the door now, don’t let it close**

Mit einem Male schien die Kälte und Distanz der letzten Wochen wie weggefegt. Die Tür war geöffnet, die Tür zu all den schönen Zeiten der Vergangenheit, und keiner der beiden war gewillt, diese Tür nun wieder zufallen zu lassen.

Bereitwillig legte sich Judas bäuchlings auf den Tisch und spreizte die Beine. Mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen nahm Gabriel ihn von hinten und auch Judas erschauderte genüsslich, als er seinen Geliebten endlich wieder in sich spürte.

Gabriel bog den Rücken durch und krallte die Hände in Judas‘ Hüfte. Einige schnelle, heftige Stöße, Kaskaden der Lust und dann der Höhepunkt gleichzeitig mit Judas.

 

**All I Need: I’m here on the edge again**

Hinterher, nachdem sie befriedigt und satt vor Liebe waren, hatten sie sich in ihr Bett begeben, um dort im Nachspiel noch miteinander zu kuscheln. Judas hatte den Kopf auf die Brust seines Geliebten gelegt und streichelte ihn zart. Dieser ließ die Finger durch Judas‘ seidiges, schwarzes Haar gleiten, ein versonnenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nun war wieder alles beim Alten.

Judas hingegen wirkte ernst. „Nur ein Moment“, sagte er leise. „Es war nur ein Moment der Lust, ein Aufflammen alter Leidenschaft. War es mehr? Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“

Hatte sich doch nichts verändert? Ein Stich eisiger Angst durchfuhr Gabriel.

 

**All I Need: I wish I could let it go**

„Natürlich war es mehr“, wisperte Gabriel hastig. „Du bist mein Judas.“

„Bin ich das wirklich?“, widersprach dieser. „Bist du mein Gabriel? Früher hattest du mir widersprochen, wenn dir etwas ganz und gar nicht passte. Jetzt … jetzt wagst du nicht einmal daran zu denken, aus Angst, ich könnte dich wieder davon jagen. Doch wie könnte ich? Ich kann mich ja nicht einmal mehr selbst ertragen für das, was ich dir antat. Und Raphael … Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Du verdienst etwas Besseres als mich. Das Geschehene steht immer noch zwischen uns. Ein einziger Liebesakt der spontanen Lust fegt das nicht zur Seite.“

 

**All I Need: I know that I’m only one step away / From turning it around**

„Judas!“, rief Gabriel beinahe panisch aus und nahm das Gesicht seines Geliebten zwischen die Hände. „Sag solche bösen Sachen nicht. Bitte! Wir gehören zusammen, sind füreinander geschaffen, und auch wenn Raphael unser Freund gewesen war, darin hatte er Unrecht. Wir können es schaffen, wieder zu alter Normalität zurück zu kehren, du wirst schon sehen. Wir sind nah dran.“

„Indem wir unser Theaterspiel weiterführen.“ Judas klang verbittert. Er nahm Gabriels Hände in seine eigenen. „Mach dir nichts vor. Alles hat sich verändert. Du hattest damals Recht, die Idee mit dem Höllentor war ein Fehler. Aber vielleicht habe ich ja einen Ausweg …“

 

**All I Need: I tried many times but nothing was real**

Als Antwort küsste Gabriel ihn hart auf den Mund, zwang seine Lippen auseinander und umspielte seine Zunge. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass Judas Unrecht hatte, dass er ihn noch immer liebte wie einst. Doch als er über seine Brust zu streichen begann, hielt Judas ihn auf.

„Täusche dich nicht selbst“, sagte er leise. Sein Blick war traurig. „Du bist mein Ein und Alles, vergiss das nie. Und aus diesem Grund kann ich es nicht ertragen mit anzusehen, wie du dich sehenden Auges blind stellst. Ich versuchte es, aber es war nur eine billige Täuschung.“

„Ach, Judas.“ Gabriel weinte stumme Tränen.

 

**All I Need: Make it fade away, don’t break me down**

Judas schloss ihn in die Arme, wiegte ihn und kraulte sanft seinen Rücken. „Nicht weinen, shh, shh … Ich kann deine Tränen nicht ertragen.“

Gabriel erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er inbrünstig. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, es würde mich brechen, wie es mich schon einmal brach. Mach, dass dieses schlimme Monstrum der geschehenen Ereignisse, das nun zwischen uns steht, verschwindet. Es ist böse!“

„Wie, mein Herz, wie? Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und kann nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden.“ Judas vergrub seine Nase in Gabriels goldene Locken. „Womit habe ich Schuft nur so etwas Wundervolles wie dich verdient?“

 

**All I Need: I want to believe that this is for real**

Gabriel zitterte vor Angst. Judas‘ Worte klangen unheilverkündend. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass all das Illusion gewesen war!

„Ich will glauben, dass dies hier Realität gewesen war“, beteuerte Judas, wie, als hätte er Gabriels Gedanken gelesen. „Aber ich kann es nicht …“

Gabriel drückte ihn fest an sich. „Sei bei mir“, flehte er. „Verlass mich nicht.“

Judas rückte wieder etwas von ihm ab, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich will dich lieben, so sehr, dass es schmerzt“, beteuerte er. „Doch dann muss ich immer wieder daran denken, was ich dir antat. Was für ein Scheusal ich bin.“

 

**All I Need: Save me from my fear**

„Und nun … habe ich Angst.“ Judas löste sich endgültig von ihm und wandte sich ab. Die Tränen in seinen Augen sah Gabriel dennoch mit Bestürzung. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzend zusammen.

„Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren“, gestand Judas. „Dass du mich hasst für das, was ich dir antat. Etwas Unverzeihliches und jetzt … dass du dich um meiner willen selbst aufgibst und nicht mehr der Gabriel bist, den ich so sehr liebe. Dabei brauche ich dich doch, mehr als alles andere in der Welt! Mein Geliebter …“

„Judas …“, hauchte Gabriel den geliebten Namen. Mehr nicht. Eisige Furcht hielt sein Herz umklammert.

 

**All I Need: Don’t tear it down, what’s left of me**

Gabriel streckte eine Hand nach seinem Geliebten aus, doch dieser wich vor ihm zurück.

„Liebst du mich noch oder hasst du mich?“, sagte Judas mehr zu sich selbst. „Kannst du mir vergeben. Was ich dir antat, so unverzeihlich es auch ist? Ich könnte es ja selbst nicht einmal. Der Gabriel, den ich einst liebte, würde das Geschehene nicht einfach so übersehen.“

Da wusste Gabriel, dass sich alles und nichts zugleich geändert hatte. Der Liebesakt war nichts weiter gewesen als ein Ausbruch tierischer Triebe.

Aber vielleicht hatte ja auch Judas Recht und auch er war nicht mehr der gleiche wie einst.


	9. The Truth beneath the Rose

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul**

Nichts hatte sich geändert, alles war beim Alten geblieben. Das sah Gabriel nun und es erfüllte ihn mit Schrecken. Lediglich Judas hatte offenbart, wie sehr auch er unter der Trennung gelitten hatte. Doch hatte er weiterhin für die Durchsetzung seiner Interessen gemordet. Was bedeutete dies für sie? Nichts Gutes, das stand fest.

Und wieder betete Gabriel, dieses Mal allerdings still für sich. Die Situation war unerträglich geworden. Einerseits zog es sie zueinander hin, andererseits schreckten sie voreinander zurück. Gabriel betete für die Stärke, den Zweifeln in seiner Seele zu begegnen. Denn: Hatte ihre Liebe noch Bestand? Konnte sie noch bestehen?

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: No longer I can justify the bloodshed in his name**

Gabriel betete allein und für sich im Wald. Vielleicht half die Stille seine Gedanken zu klären. Er konnte ihr Theaterspiel nicht länger rechtfertigen und er konnte nicht rechtfertigen, was Judas trotz allem getan hatte. Nicht einmal für Liebe durfte man morden.

Es schmerzte ihm in der Seele und noch viel mehr im Herzen. Es war wie damals, nachdem sie am Dämonentor versagt hatten, doch nun wusste er schon im Voraus, was wohl passieren würde. Noch einmal wollte er es nicht riskieren – _konnte_ er es nicht. Doch was sollte er stattdessen tun? Wie konnte er seine Liebe mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren?

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: It is a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?**

Warum musste alles so schwer sein? Warum konnten sie einfach nicht lieben und in Ruhe gelassen werden? Denn würde ihr Clan an gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe nicht solch einen Anstoß nehmen, hätten sie ihren Frieden. Am Ende lief alles darauf hinaus. Sie stießen mit den gesellschaftlichen Normen und Regeln ihres Clans zusammen und keine Seite, weder sie noch die anderen Clanangehörigen, waren bereit, von ihrer Position abzuweichen.

Es gab eine Lösung für sie. Sie könnten gehen, ihr Heim verlassen. Doch wohin sollten sie sich wenden? Hier war ihre Existenz aufgebaut, ihr Einkommen.

Liebe war etwas Wundervolles, doch ihre Liebe hatte große Dornen.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Pray with me so I will find the gate to heaven‘s door**

Vielleicht waren Gebete das einzige, was sie noch tun konnten. Religiosität und Glaube, ein Trost für viele. Vielleicht auch für sie? Vielleicht wusch es sie von ihren Sünden rein und bereitete ihnen Erlösung von ihren Qualen. Wenn Gabriel nur fest genug betete, für sich und für Judas, würden sie Vergebung erlangen?

Manchmal dieser Tage wünschte sich Gabriel mehr denn je, dass alles anders wäre. Ja, er wünschte sich sogar, nicht mehr sein eigenes Geschlecht zu lieben, wenn dies nur bedeutete, dass er nicht mehr mit solchen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte.

War der Himmel der einzige Ausweg? Oder gar die Hölle?

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: I believed it would justify the means / It had a hold over me**

Er hatte selbst bis zu diesem Tag geglaubt, dass der Zweck alle Mittel heiligte. Judas hatte dies ebenso geglaubt, doch hatte dies sie nur in den Ruin getrieben. Dennoch hatten sie nicht davon lassen können. Judas hatte weiter unbeirrt jeden umgebracht, der gegen sie sprach, und Gabriel hatte versucht, darüber hinweg zu sehen und seinen Judas in jener fremden Person vor ihm zu sehen. War ein Traum besser als die Realität?

Sie waren zu sehr gefangen gewesen in diesem Schauspiel, um zu bemerken, dass sie alles nur noch schlimmer machten. Als sie es bemerkt hatten, war es zu spät gewesen.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Blinded to the the cruelty of the beast**

Man sagte immer, dass Liebe blind mache. Und das stimmte. Nun betete Gabriel für ihr beider Seelenheil, denn er hatte erkannt, was für ein Monster Judas sein konnte. Trotz allem bedeutete Judas ihm viel zu viel, als dass er ihn trotz dieser Erkenntnis den Rücken zukehren konnte. Er wollte Judas nicht verlieren, um keinen Preis, und würde bis zum letzten Blutstropfen für ihn kämpfen.

Er wollte nicht, dass Judas so sehr verkam. Er lief bereits Gefahr es zu tun, und Gabriel sah ihm an, wie sehr er litt. Aber was konnte er schon tun, ohne Judas noch mehr zu bedrängen?

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: It is the darker side of me**

Aber vielleicht war Gabriel selbst nicht minder grausam wie Judas? Nur auf eine andere, seine ganz eigene Weise. Wissend Verbrechen nicht zu verhindern, verschaffte einem ebenso Mitschuld wie die Tatwaffe selbst geführt zu haben. Und er hatte gewusst, was Judas getan hatte. Doch aus Furcht, ihre ohnehin schon labile Beziehung zu schädigen, hatte er sich taub, stumm und blind gestellt. Am Tod all dieser Clanmitglieder trug er also ebenso Schuld wie Judas.

Er vergrub sich in seinem Egoismus, nur, um wieder seine Beziehung zu Judas herzustellen. Alles andere war ihm egal gewesen.

Nicht zuletzt Raphael hatte dies das Leben gekostet.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen**

War es nur ein Traum gewesen, den Gabriel verfolgt hatte? War vielleicht alles in seinem Leben nur ein Traum gewesen? Ein schöner zwar, aber nichts, das tatsächlich Bestand haben konnte?

Vielleicht war es das gewesen. Ein Schleier aus Träumen und Wünschen und Vorstellungen, der sich über die Realität gelegt und seine Sicht auf die wahren Begebenheiten verdeckt und ihn getäuscht hatte.

Und er hatte den Schleier bereitwillig angenommen, wissend oder unwissend. Es spielte keine Rolle. Er hatte es getan und er hatte seine Fehler begangen. Nichts war nun mehr rückgängig zu machen, auch wenn er vielleicht den Schleier gelüftet hatte.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Forgive me for what I have been / Forgive me my sins**

Jetzt betete Gabriel auch um Vergebung für das, was er getan hatte, für seine Sünden. Für das, was er war. War er denn wirklich nicht besser als das, was er verdammt hatte? Die Erkenntnis schmerzte. Aber wie konnte er auf Vergebung für solch große Sünden hoffen? Wie konnte er es wagen? War dies nicht ein beinahe zu großer Affront?

Er konnte sich ja selbst nicht einmal mehr vergeben. Das, was er getan hatte, war zu schlimm, zu abscheulich. Aber wenn Vergebung der einzige Ausweg für sie war, konnte es dann überhaupt einen Ausweg für sie geben?

Eiseskälte umschloss sein Herz.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Pray for me ‘cause I have lost my faith in holy wars**

Was war dies bloß für eine Welt, die ihre Kinder wegen ihrer Liebe, der natürlichsten Sache überhaupt, so zugrunde richtete? Wie konnte es solche Grausamkeiten nur geben? Wenn es ein höheres Wesen gab, das über sie alle wachte, warum ließ es all diese schlimmen Dinge zu?

  Gab es denn dieses höhere Wesen überhaupt? Konnte es existieren?

Glaube war etwas sehr Tröstendes. Wenn man nicht am Glauben zweifelte. Gab es denn wirklich dieses höhere Wesen oder betete Gabriel um sonst?

Die Wunden in seiner Seele, die ihm die letzten Wochen zugefügt hatten, waren tief und würden so schnell nicht mehr verheilen.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Is paradise denied to me ‘cause I can’t take no more**

Wie würde all das nur für Gabriel und Judas enden? Konnte es überhaupt ein gutes Ende nehmen? Würde ihnen am Ende gar das Paradies verwehrt sein? Würden sie wie die Sünder in der Hölle schmoren und unbeschreibliche Qualen erleiden müssen?

Vielleicht hätten sie es verdient.

Hätten sie es wirklich verdient? Durfte Liebe, der man nicht mit Vernunft begegnen konnte, so hart bestraft werden?

Die Welt war ungerecht. Zu viel Falsches war in ihr und sie waren ein Teil dessen. Gab man der Welt einen Stoß, so würde sie umso härter zurück stoßen. Es konnte einen zerstören, Gabriel sprach aus Erfahrung.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Has darkness taken over me, consumed my mortal soul**

War er bereits dem Teufel überantwortet worden? War er verloren an den Satan, verdammt und verflucht? War seine Seele bereits verloren und der Hölle übergeben worden? Hatte die Dunkelheit bereits so sehr von ihm Besitz ergriffen, dass er ihr nicht mehr entkommen konnte?

War es bereits so weit gekommen? War alles hoffnungslos verloren und all sein Bemühen fruchtlos und nutzlos?

Gab es Auswege, gab es Hoffnung? Wie sollte er danach suchen, wo sollte er beginnen? Worauf durfte er hoffen? Oder gab es keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn? War auch all seine Hoffnung bereits dem Tod überantwortet worden? Starb sie bereits?

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: All my virtues sacrificed, can heaven be so cruel?**

Er hatte sich selbst aufgegeben, Judas hatte Recht. Er hatte sich verändert, sich zurecht gebogen, um seinem geliebten Judas alles Recht zu machen, um ihn nicht noch weiter zu bedrängen, dass er sich änderte. Also hatte Gabriel diese Rolle übernommen. Er hatte sich selbst geopfert, all seine Tugenden geopfert, um wiederzuerlangen, was er verloren hatte.

Und was hatte er dafür bekommen?

Nur noch mehr Leid und Elend!

Konnte der Himmel so grausam sein? Konnte tatsächlich irgendjemand solch großes Unrecht zulassen? Er zweifelte, und die Zweifel waren groß. Sie nagten unablässig an seiner Seele und zerfraßen ihn unaufhörlich von innen heraus.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: I’m hoping, I’m praying**

Er hoffte und betete. Was blieb ihm anderes? Ihm waren ja die Hände gebunden. Er wusste einfach keinen anderen Weg mehr als diesen letzten, verzweifelten Schritt. Und selbst dieser wirkte auf ihn wie eine reine Verzweiflungstat, weil er einfach keine bessere Lösung wusste.

Hilfe bei einem höheren Wesen zu suchen, erschien ihm schwach und heuchlerisch. Bisher hatte er sich immer auf sich selbst verlassen können. Allein Judas hatte ihm stets beigestanden, gemeinsam hatten sie sich jeder Herausforderung gestellt und sie gemeistert. Meist jedenfalls.

Nun waren sie offensichtlich auf ganzer Linie gescheitert. In ihrer eigenen Beziehung, dem Wichtigsten, das sie besaßen!

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: I won’t get lost between two worlds**

Die Zweifel saßen tief. Gabriel zweifelte mittlerweile sogar daran, dass aufgrund seiner Zweifel sein Beten fruchten würde. Seine Verzweiflung trieb ihn dazu immer weiter zu beten, er hatte Angst, dass die Folgen katastrophal würden, würde er aufhören. Aber andererseits beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass es nutzlos war, was er tat. Dass er seine Zeit mit Besserem verbringen sollte.

Als würde er sich verlieren, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, sich verlieren zwischen Prinzipien und seiner letzten Hoffnung, in der Religiosität liegend. Aber nein, er würde sich nicht verlieren! Er würde diesen letzten Versuch wagen und zu Ende führen. Und dann …?

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: For all I have seen the truth lies in between**

Vieles hatte er bereits in seinem langen Leben gesehen, viele Erfahrungen und Eindrücke gesammelt. Er konnte aus einem breiten Erfahrungsschatz schöpfen. Irgendetwas musste ihm doch eine Antwort geben können!

Die Antwort auf solch komplizierte Fragen war meist versteckt, lag verborgen im Detail. Er musste nur lange genug suchen. Doch hatte er diese Zeit noch? Wie lange würde es noch gutgehen ihre momentane Situation genauso fortzuführen? Von Dauer konnte es gewiss nicht sein, dessen war er sich bewusst.

Die Wahrheit lag im Detail … Irgendwo tief verborgen in ihm. Er wusste es. Würde er lange genug beten, würde er sie gewiss finden.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done**

Doch führte der Weg zu den Antworten über seine eigene Schwäche, seine Fehler und Tadel. Er musste sich ihrer bewusst sein, aus ihnen lernen und Kraft aus ihnen schöpfen, die größte aller Herausforderungen zu meistern: seine Liebe zu Judas zu retten.

Mit einem Male jedoch fühlte er sich schwach im Angesicht dieser schier unmöglichen Aufgabe. Wie sollte er es völlig allein schaffen?

Denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Mal auf Judas zählen konnte. Er war vielleicht schon zu sehr in seinem eigenen Elend gefangen, um ihm aus eigener Kraft zu entkommen.

Stand Gabriel also nun alleine da?

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Now that I know the darkest side of me**

Vielleicht half es, dass er ein wenig mehr Klarheit über sich selbst gewonnen hatte. Er wusste um seine Fehler der vergangenen Zeit, wusste, dass auch er große Fehler begangen hatte.

Er wusste um das Dunkle, das in ihm lauerte, um seinen Egoismus und seine Selbstsucht.

Dieses Wissen wäre ihm vielleicht in der Tat nützlich. Vielleicht konnte er aus dem Makel eine Tugend machen und Schlechtes zu Gutem kehren. Vielleicht war es am Ende gar sein Egoismus, der ihm half, alles wieder zum Guten zu wenden. Denn immerhin verlangte es ihm nach nichts stärker als danach, seinen Judas wieder zu haben.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: How can blood be our salvation**

Gewalt jedenfalls konnte keine Lösung sein. Das war es noch nie und hätte es niemals sein dürfen. Und doch war es so weit gekommen. Dies war die eine Sache, derer sich Gabriel absolut sicher war. Dies musste geändert werden, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln.

Aber wie es Judas beibringen? Zumindest hatte er die Einsicht, dass es nicht richtig gewesen war, was er getan hatte, was ein Fortschritt war, ein kleiner, aber immerhin.

Trotzdem hatte Gabriel noch immer Angst, was geschehen könnte, wenn er wie schon vor Wochen diese Ansichten an Judas heran trug. Eine große Unsicherheit wuchs in ihm.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: And justify the pain that we caused throughout the times**

Wie hatte Judas nur rechtfertigen können, was er getan hatte? Großes Leid war aus seinen grausamen Taten erwachsen, gewiss nicht nur für sie beide. Gabriel wusste nicht, wer alles zu Judas‘ Opfern zählte, er wollte es auch lieber nicht wissen. Wüsste er es, könnte er sich allzu leicht die Folgen ausmalen, die ihnen blühten.

Folgen würde es gewiss geben, wie groß die Ausmaße auch sein mochten. Es erschien ihm beinahe wie ein Wunder, dass sie bisher nicht behelligt worden waren. Wusste man vielleicht noch nichts von Judas‘ vergangenem Rachefeldzug? Oder war bereits etwas im Anzug, von dem er nichts wusste?

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Will I learn what’s truly sacred?**

Angst und Unsicherheit waren die bestimmenden Elemente in Gabriels Gefühlswelt. Wie würde es für sie ausgehen? Was konnten sie tun? Welche Gefahren lauerten in der Welt noch auf sie?

Würde Gabriel jemals wieder Friede finden? Würde er wieder lernen, was wahrlich wichtig und heilig war im Leben? Oder würde er für den Rest seines unsterblichen Lebens von Furcht, Rastlosigkeit und Ratlosigkeit bestimmt sein?

Konnte er jemals wieder von etwas anderem bestimmt sein als der Furcht, Judas vollends zu verlieren? Konnte es jemals wieder etwas anderes geben als eine ewige Suche nach Lösungen für ihr Problem? Er wollte es so sehr.

 

**The Truth beneath the Rose: Will I redeem my soul, will truth set me free?**

Gab es Rettung für Gabriels Seelenheil? Konnte er von den Ketten, die ihn momentan banden, jemals wieder frei kommen? Wie konnte er die Ketten sprengen, wie alles wieder ins rechte Lot rücken?

Das Beten half nichts, schon stundenlang kniete er nun schon in der Kälte und kam nicht voran. Nur immer neue Fragen kamen auf, seine Gedanken kreisten immer um dieselben Punkte. Er kam keinen Schritt voran. Vielleicht sollte er es für heute sein lassen und wieder nach Hause zurückkehren.

Ein andermal würde er sicher seine Antworten finden. Doch mit Gewalt konnte er sie nicht erzwingen. Er kehrte resignierend um.


	10. Forgiven

**Forgiven: Couldn’t save you from the start**

Die Antwort auf all die Fragen Gabriels hatte Judas ihm an jenem Tag abgenommen, als er in dem Wald ging, um zu beten. Er hatte sich erhängt. Ein Abschiedsbrief lag auf dem umgeworfenen Stuhl, von welchem er gesprungen war.

Gabriel war zu spät gekommen, Judas war bereits tot, mit gebrochenem Genick und stranguliert. Er brach in hemmungsloses Weinen aus. Er schrie und raufte sich die Haare und kratzte sich die Arme blutig, doch nichts milderte den Schmerz in ihm.

Er hatte Judas nicht retten können.

Warum nur hatte Judas das getan?

_Mein Liebster, vergib mir. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr._

 

**Forgiven: Love you so it hurts my soul**

Gabriel war erfüllt von Entsetzen über diese schreckliche Tat. Judas dort hängen zu sehen mit dunkel angelaufenem Gesicht und einer unmöglichen Kopfhaltung, war das grausamste, was er jemals durchlitten hatte. Es war so endgültig!

Der Anblick schmerzte. Seine Endgültigkeit schmerzte. Das Absolute dieser Situation schmerzte. Er stand vor vollendeten Tatsachen und hatte nichts tun können, um es zu verhindern.

Oder vielleicht doch? Die Frage machte ihn rasend.

_Es schmerzt. Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Es sitzt in meinem Schädel wie ein Geschwür. Ich kann es nicht heraus reißen, es ist wie ein Parasit, der sich an mir nährt und fett frisst._

 

**Forgiven: Can you forgive me for trying again**

Gabriel weinte und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Mittlerweile war er auf die Knie gesunken. Seine Welt ertrank in Tränen und wollte nie wieder auftauchen.

War es vielleicht seine Schuld gewesen? Waren seine Rettungsversuche vielleicht gar zu viel gewesen? Hatte Judas ihnen entkommen wollen? Hatte Gabriel ihn damit in den Tod getrieben?

Wie konnte er sich das nur jemals verzeihen?

_Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Wie hatte ich den Parasiten nur so sehr nähren können, dass er mich zu solch kranken Taten zwang. Ja, krank! Dich, mein Herz, trifft keine Schuld. Vergib mir meine Fehler …_

 

**Forgiven: Your silence makes me hold my breath**

Er war atemlos, starr vor Entsetzen. Judas konnte nicht tot sein! Nicht er. Nicht sein so unerschütterlicher und unverwüstlicher Judas.

Nie war er vor einer Gefahr zurückgeschreckt, nie war ihm ein Risiko zu groß. Stets hatte sich Gabriel darauf verlassen können, dass sie ihr nächstes Abenteuer lebend hinter sich bringen würden.

Judas konnte sich nicht selbst gerichtet haben! Er hätte diese Schwäche niemals gezeigt! Doch der Brief sprach eine andere Sprache.

_Ich war ein Monster, etwas, das nicht leben darf. Ich habe zu viel Unheil in die Welt gebracht. Nie hat mich etwas vernichtet, also muss ich es selbst tun._

**Forgiven: Time has passed you by**

Was hatte Judas so final vernichtet? Was ihn seelisch zugrunde gerichtet, dass er zerbrach und die Welt nicht mehr ertragen konnte? Was hatte ihn so weit getrieben und zu dieser großen Schwäche veranlasst?

Warum hatte er Gabriel verlassen?

Waren es die vergangenen Geschehnisse gewesen? Hatten sie Judas so zugesetzt? Gabriel litt Höllenqualen.

_Warum habe ich so lange damit gewartet? Ich sorge mich noch immer um dich, das wird es sein. Du musst lernen, ohne mich zu Recht zu kommen. Aber du kannst das. Du hattest es schon einmal gekonnt. Es gab eine Zeit ohne ein „wir“. Nur „du“ und „ich“._

**Forgiven: Oh, for so long I’ve tried to shield you from the world**

Alles vergebens. All seine Bemühungen ihre Beziehung wieder her zu stellen. All die Zeit hatte Gabriel für sie beide, für das „wir“ gekämpft. Ein „du“ und „ich“ hätte er niemals akzeptieren können. Aber hatte es Judas vielleicht am Ende gar akzeptiert?

Gabriel hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um Judas zu schützen. Um ihn vor der Welt zu schützen, hätte es so weit kommen müssen. Und nun kniete er vor dem toten Körper seines Geliebten und wusste nicht ein noch aus.

_Ich habe viele schlimme Dinge getan. Ich kann meine Hände nicht in Unschuld waschen. Finde ich so Erlösung?_

**Forgiven: Oh, you couldn’t face the freedom on your own**

Es schien, als habe Judas niemals einen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Als habe er im Gegenzug zu Gabriel nicht einmal versucht gegen ihre Situation anzukämpfen, obwohl auch er darunter gelitten hatte.

Wie konnte Judas ihm das nur antun? Wahrlich ein Schuft! Mit einem Schrei sprang er auf und schlug wutentbrannt auf den leblosen Körper ein. Als würde das Judas zurückbringen!

_Aber wie kann jemand wie ich Erlösung finden? Nein, ich werde, wenn du das hier liest, gewiss in der Hölle sein. Ich werde dich für immer vermissen, denn ich weiß, dass du niemals ebenso hier sein wirst. Du bist etwas Besseres!_

 

**Forgiven: Here I am left in silence**

Was blieb, war allein Stille. Da half kein Toben und kein Schreien, kein Flehen und Weinen. Alles war still um Gabriel. Und Judas würde nun für immer schweigen.

Stille war etwas Unerträgliches für Gabriel, zumindest diese spezielle Grabesstille. Sie hatte ihm Judas genommen und bedrängte nun auch ihn. Nichts war ihm mehr von seinem teuersten Geliebten geblieben als diese alles bedeckende Stille. Es war ein viel zu schlechter Tausch.

Wie sollte er die Stille nur ertragen? Das Schweigen, die Einsamkeit und Leere? Es war zu viel, er konnte es nicht. Wollte es nicht!

_Etwas Böses wurde aus der Welt genommen._

 

**Forgiven: You gave up the fight / You left me behind**

Judas hatte aufgehört zu kämpfen und Gabriel in Einsamkeit zurückgelassen. Wut und Unverständnis mischten sich zu seinem Schmerz. Judas hätte sich doch denken können, wie sehr er darunter leiden würde! Warum hatte er es dann getan? War er so sehr in seiner eigenen Welt versunken gewesen, dass er nicht einmal mehr an Gabriel hatte denken können?

Gabriel fühlte sich elend. Leer und ausgelaugt. Antriebslos und selbst mit einem Male nicht mehr willens zu leben.

_Das Böse war ich. Ich weiß es, du weißt es. Es konnte so nicht mehr weiter gehen, dies war die einzige Lösung. Nun bist du frei._

 

**Forgiven: You’ll always be mine / I know deep inside**

Judas konnte schreiben, was er wollte, doch Gabriel würde niemals von ihm lassen können. Er würde für immer in seinem Herzen weiter leben. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Gabriel und Judas waren stets eine Einheit gewesen, der eine war ohne den anderen nicht zu denken.

Auch jetzt nicht.

Vielleicht sollte er Judas in den Tod folgen, überlegte Gabriel. Denn welchen Sinn hatte sein Leben noch? Der Sinn hatte doch im Leben für Judas bestanden!

_Raphael hatte Recht, ich habe dich nicht verdient. Hatte es niemals. Du hättest zu ihm gehen sollen, als du noch konntest. Er hatte dich verdient._

 

**Forgiven: All that’s done’s forgiven**

Alles war vergebens. Alles, wofür Gabriel gekämpft und geliebt und gelitten hatte. All die Mühen und das Elend der letzten Zeit. All die Sorgen und Ängste und Tränen.

Warum hatte Gabriel gekämpft? Warum hatte Judas nie mit ihm über diese Gedanken gesprochen? Hatte er Angst? War er zu feige gewesen? Aber nein, nicht sein Judas! Oder doch? Sein Judas hätte niemals Selbstmord begangen.

Gabriel zweifelte an sich selbst. Die Sinnlosigkeit all seines Tuns stand ihm allzu deutlich vor Augen. Warum nur all diese Mühen, wenn sie in Nichtigkeit endeten?

_Wie hatte es nur jemals so weit kommen können mit uns?_

 

**Forgiven: I watched the clouds drifting away**

Mittlerweile hatte sich Gabriel ein wenig beruhigt. Noch immer liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht, doch er weinte stumm. Kraftlos saß er am Boden und sah zu seinem Geliebten auf. Er sollte ihn dort nicht hängen lassen, das hatte er nicht verdient.

Vor dem Fenster zogen Wolken am Himmel entlang, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Unbeirrt, unberührt. Sanfte, weiße Bausche am blauen Himmel, die über das makellose Blau huschten.

_Welches Ende hätte es mit uns genommen? Es wäre böse geendet mit dir, mein Liebster! Du hättest dennoch niemals von mir gelassen. Also musste ich dich zwingen. Es tut mir leid …_

 

**Forgiven: Still the sun can’t warm my face**

Es war kalt geworden in der kleinen Hütte im Wald, eisig, auch wenn draußen die Sonne schien. Mit einem Male lag Gabriels komplettes Leben in Trümmern zu seinen Füßen. Er selbst fühlte sich so kalt wie Judas, nicht einmal die hellen Sonnenstrahlen konnten ihn erwärmen.

Sanft schnitt er das Seil ab und bettete seinen Geliebten auf den Boden. Er schloss ihm die Augen. Sein Herz blutete bei dieser Tätigkeit. Es konnte einfach nicht die Realität sein! Wie konnte es auch? Es war zu grausam!

_Ich werde immer bei dir sein, mein Liebster. Du bist doch mein Herz. Vergiss mich nicht._

 

**Forgiven: I know it was destined to go wrong**

Vielleicht hatte es Gabriel tief in sich bereits seit geraumer Zeit gewusst, dass es kein gutes Ende nehmen konnte mit ihnen. Er hatte zu krampfhaft nach einem Ausweg gesucht, den es nicht gab, schon allein das hatte es ihm vor Augen führen müssen. Vielleicht war es ihnen auch schon viel früher beschieden worden, dass sie hätten fehl gehen müssen.

Wahrscheinlich hätten sie es wissen müssen. Es ging zu lange gut. Ihr anfänglicher Erfolg war zu groß gewesen und ihr weiteres Leben zu zügellos, als das nicht eines Tages alles auf ihre Füße hätte zurückfallen müssen.

_Vergib mir bitte, mein Herz …_

 

**Forgiven: You were looking for the great escape / To chase your demons away**

Allmählich kam Verständnis für Judas‘ Tat in Gabriel auf. Er war getrieben worden von seinen eigenen, inneren Dämonen, war von ihnen gezwungen worden, all diese Dinge zu tun. Dies war der Parasit gewesen, von dem er sprach. Es war nur allzu verständlich, dass Judas sich seiner um jeden Preis hatte entledigen wollen.

Aber dieser Preis?

Dennoch. Gabriel konnte nachvollziehen, wie treibend Judas‘ Wahnsinn am Ende gewesen sein musste. Denn nun wurde auch er davon befallen.

_Doch wie kann ich nur um Vergebung bitten? Ausgerechnet dich! Dich, dem ich so viel unverzeihliches Unrecht angetan habe. Wie kann ich diese Unverschämtheit wagen?_

 

**Forgiven: I’ve been so lost since you’ve gone**

Gabriel fühlte sich verloren ohne Judas. Er war sein Lebensinhalt gewesen, alles, was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte. Was sollte er nun tun? Wohin sich wenden? Selbst sein beruflicher Erfolg war mit Judas gestiegen und gefallen.

Es hatte einst eine Zeit gegeben, in der er ohne Judas gelebt hatte. Doch war es zu lang her, als dass er sich daran würde klar erinnern können. Hatte es diese Zeit überhaupt gegebenen? Sie erschien ihm so unreal. Und das sollte er nun wieder leben? Unmöglich!

_Ich musste es einfach tun, bitte versteh das. Ich ertrug es nicht mehr, einfach alles. Selbst mich._

 

**Forgiven: Why not me before you?**

Alles war verkehrt, es hätte nicht so kommen dürfen. Es hätte überhaupt nicht erst so weit kommen dürfen! Und dann nicht so. Es hätte anders sein müssen. Wenn schon einer hätte gehen müssen, dann er vor Judas. Judas verdiente das Leben, dieser wundervolle Elf, der nun von ihm gegangen war. Was für eine Verschwendung von kostbarem Leben es doch war. Judas hätte es doch wissen müssen.

Der Drang alles wieder ins rechte Lot zur rücken, war stark in Gabriel. Doch dafür gab es nur eine Möglichkeit …

_Sich selbst zu hassen, ist ein schreckliches Gefühl. Es ist so unnatürlich und unbändig._

 

**Forgiven: Why did fate deceive me?**

Warum nur war er so sehr vom Schicksal betrogen worden? Er wollte Judas dorthin folgen, wohin er nun gegangen war, doch wie war es möglich? Sein Blick fiel auf das abgeschnittene Seil.

Er war allein, etwas, das er schon so viele Jahre nicht mehr gewesen war. Es war ein Gefühl, das er lieber missen wollte. Doch Judas war nicht mehr! Er hatte sich selbst gerichtet und Gabriel allein gelassen.

_Ich hoffe für dich, dass es nun ein besseres Ende mit dir nehmen wird als mit mir. Ich wünschte, ich könnte all das Falsche ungeschehen machen. Doch ich kann es nicht._

 

**Forgiven: Everything turned out so wrong**

Alles war verkehrt, nichts mehr richtig, alles falsch. Er musste es ändern! Das Bedürfnis wurde übermächtig in ihm und war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Und es gab einen Weg der Änderung. Das Seil lag schwer in seiner Hand, der Stuhl lag noch dort. Es wäre so leicht diesen Schritt zu wagen. Jetzt war er es, wo Judas ihn auch gegangen war. Nichts hielt ihn mehr. Welchen Sinn hatte sein Leben noch? Was könnte er noch erreichen?

Nichts!

_Begehe nicht dieselben Fehler wie ich. Lerne aus ihnen und du kannst es weit bringen in deinem Leben. Du hast Talent, bist ein Überlebenskünstler!_

 

**Forgiven: Why did you leave me in silence?**

Nur das Warum stand noch immer unbeantwortet ihm Raum. Warum hatte Judas ihn nicht mit einbezogen in seine Pläne? Warum hatte er mit einem Male allein gehandelt? Das hatten sie doch sonst nie!

Gabriel knüpfte die Schlinge, kletterte auf den Stuhl und befestigte das Seil am Deckenbalken. Er prüfte, ob die Knoten fest saßen. Dann zog er sich die Schlinge über den Kopf und festigte den Knoten um seine Kehle.

Die letzten Worte des Briefes lagen unbeachtet am Boden.

„Liebster, ich komme“, wisperte er in die Stille des leeren Hauses hinein.

Er trat nach vorn.

_Ich liebe dich für immer._

**Author's Note:**

> Kleine Randnotiz: In der Kurzgeschichte [Twilight of the Gods](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940388) wird angedeutet, dass die Aktion mit dem Höllentor hier bedeutend weitreichendere Folgen hat als das persönliche Drama Gabriels und Judas', mit welchem sich dieser Text hier befasst.


End file.
